What They Know
by zabbygirl
Summary: Abby has a secret that could cost her the one thing she loves the most, her daughter. The only other person who knows this secret is Tony. Can Abby's secret be kept or will the one person that could destroy everything, find out.
1. Never Know

**To those of you have read 'Of Friends and Lover,', yes this is the same story that was in it, I am simply doing a fic that is based on that story.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

She's bent over slightly, resting on the side of the white crib decorated with flowers. Inside the crib is a small child. She has dark black curls and creamy skin, a mixture of both her parents. Abby sighs contently as she watches her daughter sleep.

In a way, Abby is happy that she doesn't have to share her little girl. She's happy that no one will ever know who her little girls other parent is, although, its apparent in her curls, but no one would ever guess where they came from.

Abby leans over a bit more and brushes her daughters dark curls out of her face. She doesn't regret the decision of having her daughter be conceived and she will forever be grateful to science that it aloud her to have a child with the one person she loved.

It does bother Abby that Tali will never know her other parent. Sometimes she wonders if Tali will hate her for never telling her other mother about her, but then Abby remembers that she is only keeping her daughter safe, if Eli David ever found out about his granddaughter, he would take Tali away from her mother and he would never let her know of her birth mother, or he would have Tali believe that Abby had willingly gave her up.

Abby couldn't tell Ziva. Ziva had become something she was not a few months before she had left to rejoin her father at Mossad. That Ziva, the one that left, was just a shell of the woman that Abby loved so dearly.

It was a long shot when she went searching to see if Ziva was an egg donor and she couldn't believe her luck when she found out that Ziva was.

It took a bit for scientist to splice the DNA from both Ziva's egg and her own egg and for them to make it mix together. Then it was all easy sailing all they had to do was fertilize the egg with a blank sperm and put it back inside of Abby. It was a long shot, but Abby was overjoyed when she found out she was pregnant.

Nine months later, Tali Caitlin Sciuto, was born a healthy baby girl.

Abby had loved her from the moment she laid eyes on her on the screen at her first appointment.

Abby loves her little girl more than life itself. She loves that Tali has Ziva's laugh and her wild curls. She loves that Tali has her green eyes and dark black hair. She loves that Tali is the perfect mixture of Ziva and herself.

At the end of her list of pros and cons of no one knowing who Tali's other biological parent is, the cons way out the pros in number, but Abby made her decision the first time she felt Tali kick inside of her. She made the decision that Ziva David would never know about their beautiful little girl.

Abby leans away from the white crib and softly walks out of the dark room that is illuminated by the light shining in from the hallway. She turns toward the small table and turns on one part of the baby monitor before taking the other one with her.

Finally she walks to the door and stands in the doorway for just a moment, long enough to turn and look back at her daughter.

"You'll never know," she sighs softly even though she knows there is no way in the world that Ziva can hear her.

Then she grabs the door handle, cracks the door, and heads off to her own bedroom to get as much sleep as she can before Tali wakes once more.


	2. He Knows

**Wow, I have only posted one chapter and I already have two reviews, as a thank you here is the next chapter.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"You'll never know," she sighs softly even though she knows there is no way in the world that Ziva can hear her._

_Then she grabs the door handle, cracks the door, and heads off to her own bedroom to get as much sleep as she can before Tali wakes once more._

* * *

Abby smiles as she hears her daughters squeals of joy coming from the from the living room.

She peeks through the arch way that connects her kitchen to her living room just to check on Tali one more time before returning to the soup she was cooking for lunch.

Abby is once more interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing throughout her house.

"Come in," she shouts leaning over so that she can see through the arch way once more.

The door opened to reveal Tony DiNozzo.

"Hey Abs," he calls as he walks into the house and shuts the door behind him.

"Hey Tony, what are you doing here?" she ask with a mixture of confusion and surprise in her voice.

"I came to see if I could help you with Tali, it is our day off, you deserve to relax a bit too," he said crouching down next to Tali who was playing with a small stuffed lamb.

"Hey kid," he said to the one-year old.

Tali looked up at him and smiled before mumbling a bunch of gibberish and holding her lamb towards Tony.

"Oh yeah," he said to the toddler with a smile.

"Well right now, I am finishing up lunch, would you like some soup?" Abby asked returning to the stove to turn it off.

"Sure, what kind of soup is it?" he asked not taking his eyes off Tali who was still mumbling things to Tony.

"Tomato," Abby called in return grabbing two normal sized bowls, a small plastic green bowl, and two small plates from the cupboard.

"Did you make grilled cheesed too?" Tony asked.

"Yes I did, could you bring Tali to the table please Tony?" Abby asked pouring soup into all three of their bowls.

"Sure," Tony said scooping up the toddler who squealed with delight when Tony held her above his head so that she was looking down at him.

Tony laughed at the smile on Tali's face he brought her quickly back to his body, he began to make plane noises while walking in a zigzag pattern toward the table.

Tali squealed once more and giggled when Tony stopped at the table, he then placed Tali in her high chair and securing her into it.

He then sat down in the chair besides her at the table.

"Alright, lunch is served," Abby said placing the three bowls on the table, then she picked up the small green bowl on Tali's high chair, she then leaned down and blew on the soup to try and cool it down.

When she was done she dipped the tip of her index finger in the soup to test it, finally she placed a small spoon next to the bowl. Then, Abby turned around to get the two plates. Finally, she sat down setting the two grilled cheese sandwiches on the table, she took half of the second one that was on her plate and started ripping it up and blowing on the pieces before placing it on Tali's highchair.

"Mmm Abby, this is good," Tony moaned as he slurped his soup.

Abby dipped her sandwich into her soup before taking a bite, she chewed and swung her head slightly side to side until she swallowed.

"Its alright," Abby said with a shrug.

"Alright, Abby, I am actually jealous of Tali, you cook every one of her meals for her, I only get one every once in a while," he said with a goofy smile.

Abby laughed at his words.

"Thank you for the compliment or at least I think it was a compliment," Abby chuckled.

"Mommy," Tali called in a sweet voice.

"Yes baby," Abby replied looking toward her daughter.

"Milk?" Tali asked with pleading eyes.

"Alright," Abby said getting up and heading towards the cupboards once more, she pulled out a small blue sip-cup and a glass before pausing.

"Do you want something to drink Tony?" Abby asked without turning around.

"Some water would be good," Tony said smiling at Tali who was once more speaking gibberish.

"Alright," Abby said grabbing another glass.

She filled the first glass with water from the sink, then she went to the refrigerator and grabbing a jug of milk and pouring some into both one of the glasses and into the sip-cup before screwing the lid on tight.

She then walked over to her daughter and placed her cup on her high chair, then she went back for the two glasses before sitting back down once more.

"Can she say anything new yet?" Tony asked looking up from his soup that was almost gone.

"No, not yet, but she is working on saying 'thank you', she almost has it down," Abby said eating her soup once more.

"Can I get the list of what she can say again?" Tony asked finishing his soup.

"She can say: mommy, milk, lamb, no, and ducky," Abby listed them off finishing her soup as well.

"You taught her Ducky's nickname?" Tony asked with a smile grabbing both he and Abby's dirty dishes.

"Oh, Tony you don't have to do that," Abby protested.

"Stop it, it is your turn to sit down," Tony said walking over to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Thank you. No I wasn't teaching her Ducky's nickname, but it does workout doesn't it, anyways we were reading the ugly duckling and she kept pointing to the picture and saying 'mommy', I just kept repeating it, finally she got it," Abby said with a shrug and taking Tali's bowl that was now empty.

She walked over to the sink and leaned over to start washing the dish as well when Tony swiped the bowl out of her hand.

"No, I am washing the dishes," he said without taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

"Fine," Abby said walking over and loosening the chair so that she could pick Tali up, she placed the toddler on her hip and grabbed the cup with her free hand before walking out into the living room and placing her daughter onto the small baby blue blanket once more.

The blanket had been a gift from Ducky, he had given it to her before she knew that Tali was going to be a girl, luckily the blanket had pink frill all around it, on the blanket there was a bunch of tiny baby ducks that were placed with no pattern.

"Abby, do you mind if I go get a movie and bring it back here, we could all watch it together?" Tony asked walking into the living room after he finished cleaning the kitchen.

"As long as it is either rated G or rated PG Tony, I don't mind," Abby said sitting down next to Tali and watching as her daughter continued to play with the lamb.

"Alright, I'll be back soon," he said heading toward the door. "Say 'bye Tony'," Abby said pointing at Tony.

* * *

Abby rubbed her daughter's back as Tali played with the small toys in the tub, Abby kept her hand on Tali the entire time, making sure her daughter didn't fall back into the two inches of warm water.

She had just finished washing her daughters short black curls and her soft little body.

Tali was now talking gibberish to her mother and occasionally holding her toy up so that her mother could see.

"Mommy?" Tali said quietly.

"Yes baby," Abby said in a soothing voice.

Tali looked up at her mother and laughed loudly.

Abby smiled widely at the sound of her daughter's laughter and started to laugh along.

Once more the sound of the door bell caught Abby's attention, she kept her left hand on her daughter's back as she turned around and grabbed a small black towel, she took turned back to her daughter before taking the towel in both hands and picking Tali up and wrapping the small toddler up in the towel.

"Lets go see who's here," she said in a cooing voice as her Tali smiled at her mother.

Abby walked out into the living room and over to the door, taking one hand off Tali to open the door before quickly placing her hand back on her daughter.

Tony stood on the other side of the door with a goofy smile.

"Come in," Abby said backing away to give him room.

"Thanks," he said coming in and shutting the door behind himself.

"What did you get?" Abby asked him with a look of curiosity in her green eyes.

Tony lifted the bag up and fumbled around in it for a moment before pulling out a movie.

Abby looked at in curiosity for a moment along with Tali, Tali's eyes matched her mother's perfectly.

"Oh I used to love that story, I've been looking for the book everywhere, but I can't find 'Horton Hears a Who' anywhere?" Abby said smiling at Tony.

"Well, look no further, I got that as well," he said reaching into the bag once more and pulling out the said book.

"Oh Tony, thank you so much," Abby said leaning over and kissing Tony's cheek.

"No problem, you go get put her in her pajamas and I will pop this in," he said walking around Abby.

"Okay, we will be right back," Abby said walking down the hall and turning toward the door that was to the left at the end of the hallway, the door at the very end of the hallway was Abby's own room, the door had Tali painted on in pink with roses and other little designs all around it.

Abby opened the door and walked into the room, she sat Tali in the middle of the room before turning to her daughter's closet.

Abby rummaged around before pulling out a small pink night gown with a skull on the front that had a red bow on top of its head.

She scooped her daughter up once more and laid her down on the changing table, she reached under the table and grabbed a little pull-up that was pink and had a little lamb on the front of it. She put the diaper on her daughter and sat her daughter up before slipping her the little dress over her head.

Abby picked her daughter up once more and placed her on her hip, then she used her free hand to pick up a small white brush, then she carried Tali into the living room.

Abby sat down on the hardwood floor and sat her daughter in her lap so that she was facing the movie that was at the option menu.

She slowly and softly ran the brush through her daughter's short black curls.

Tali squirmed a bit until Tony came back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Can she have a piece Abby?" Tony asked sitting down next to the woman and the squirming toddler.

"Ummm, it has to be small," Abby said not looking away from her daughter's hair.

Tony rummaged around the bowl until he picked up a small piece and handed it to the toddler who took it in both hands and put it in her small mouth as best as she could.

Finally Abby placed the brush down beside her, she ran her hands through her daughter's wet hair one last time.

Tony got up and grabbed two throw pillows off of the couch and grabbing the black blanket off of the back of the couch.

He motioned for Abby to stand up, when she did he laid the blanket out on the ground, then her placed both of the pillows down, he then grabbed the popcorn bowl and sat down on the blanket and pressing play on the remote.

Abby sat down and placed Tali down in the middle of her and Tony, Abby laid back and started to watch the movie.

Tali watched her mother as she laid down and followed her mother's example, she lay down on the blanket and turned on her side so that she could see the movie more comfortably.

It didn't take long for Tali to fall asleep in the dark on the soft blanket.

"I guess I'll be going," Tony said with a yawn.

"No you won't, it eleven at night, we have work tomorrow, you are not driving home tired, you can sleep on the couch," Abby said picking Tali up and heading back toward her daughters room.

She walked into the room and leaned over the white crib that Gibbs had built himself, she placed Tali down gently and brought the white silk blanket to her daughters chest. Tali's mouth was slightly open, her arms were above raised so that her hands were higher than her head, her dark wild curls were splayed about her and stuck out against the white bedding that was filled with feathers.

"You are so spoiled," Abby chuckled softly as she caressed her daughter's cheek before turning around and turning both of the baby monitors on.

Abby left the room taking one of the baby monitors with her, she didn't shut the door all of the way, just in case she needed to get to Tali in a hurry.

She walked back into the living room to help Tony pick up, she was surprised to see that he had picked everything up and was now sitting on the couch looking at her expectantly.

"I have to ask you something," Tony said looking at her with hopeful dark green eyes.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Who is Tali's father?" he asked in a calm and cautious voice.

"She doesn't have one," Abby said it wasn't a lie, Tali had been conceived by a blank sperm, there was no DNA left in it, so technically, she had no father.

"Someone had to fertilize your egg," he said with a slightly irritated sigh.

"Someone did not fertilize my egg," she said emphasizing the word 'someone'.

"You were artificially inseminated?" he asked in a confused voice.

"No, yes, I mean kind of," he said with an unsure face.

"What do you mean, kind of?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I took another woman's egg, had her eggs DNA spliced with mine, then I got the egg put back inside of me, then it was fertilized with a blank sperm, nine months later, Tali was born. So technically Tali doesn't have a father," Abby said sitting down next to him.

"Abby?" he asked drawing her attention back to him.

Abby said nothing, but she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Who's egg did you use?" he asked with comforting eyes.

"Tony, think about it, you are a trained investigator, she has curly hair and tanner skin than mine, who's laugh does she have Tony, you know that laugh," Abby cried bursting into tears.

Tony grabbed Abby and quickly brought her into his arms.

"Ziva, you used one of Ziva's eggs," he said talking to himself more than he was talking to Abby.

"Its alright Abby, its going to be okay," Tony said rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"No Tony its not alright, I fell in love with someone who turned into someone else, I had her baby, Tony, Tali can never know her other parent. Tony you have to promise me you will never tell anyone," she cried pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"I promise, I promise I will never tell anyone unless it is okay with you," he said solemnly.

"Thank you Tony," Abby sighed as she started to calm down.


	3. She's Back

**Wow, I have only posted two chapters and already I have six reviews, thank you all so much for all the support, as a thank you, here is another chapter.**

**I do not own the song.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"I promise, I promise I will never tell anyone unless it is okay with you," he said solemnly._

_"Thank you Tony," Abby sighed as she started to calm down._

* * *

"Mommy," Tali wailed from somewhere far ahead of Abby as she chased after her daughter.

"I'm coming," she shouted as best as she could as she ran through the woods.

"Mommy," Tali screamed again and Abby's heart lurched at the distress in her daughter's voice.

"I'm coming," Abby shouted once more.

Finally she broke free of the woods, what she saw there made her stop dead in her tracks and it made her blood run cold in her body.

Eli David held the struggling Tali as the toddler squirmed and cried, not far from them Ziva stood glaring at Abby.

"Mommy," Tali screamed trying to throw herself out of her grandfathers arms.

Abby willed her body to move, but she was frozen in place.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared dropping a ladder next to Eli, Eli grabbed the rope with one hand and held Tali firmly in his free arm.

"You should have known we would find out, now you are never going to see your daughter again," he growled before quickly climbing up the ladder with Ziva on his heels.

Abby wanted to run toward them, to steel her daughter back and hold her safe in her arms where her mother and grandfather could never get her, she wanted to scream her anger, her pain, her anguish as they started to fly away with her daughter inside, but yet she was still frozen in place.

As they got farther in farther away Tali's cries for her got quieter and quieter, but they rang loudly in her head.

"Mommy," she heard Tali wail again, this time it was much closer and it sounded kind of muffled with cracks companying it, like she was wailing through a radio.

"Mommy," Tali wailed again.

Abby jolted awake this time looking around the darkness of her living room.

"Mommy," she heard Tali wail once more through the baby monitor.

Abby started to lift herself off of the black fluffy blanket she was lying on to herself while lying on the hardwood floor of her living room.

Tony sat up on the couch and walked over to where Abby was.

"I got her," Tony said motioning for Abby to lay back down.

Abby listened as Tony went down the hall way and entered her daughters room.

"Hey kid," she heard Tony sigh through the baby monitor.

"Mommy," Tali sobbed a bit quieter and Abby's heart clenched at the sound of her daughter's cries.

"Mommy's sleeping," Tony said to the sobbing toddler.

"No," Tali said in a stubborn voice and Abby laughed a bit at her daughter being all tough.

"Come on kid, you mommy needs her sleep," Tony sighed.

"No, Mommy," Tali said stubbornly and Abby chuckled at how stubborn her daughter could be.

Abby got up and started toward her daughter's room knowing that if she didn't stop them, they would go back and forth all night.

"Thank you Tony, but I got it from here," Abby said coming into the room and taking Tali out of the crib and holding her daughter close to her as she rocked back and forth.

"Sorry Abs," Tony sighed.

"Its fine, just go back to sleep," Abby said walking over to the rocking chair before sitting down.

"Mommy," Tali said quietly.

"What is it baby, did you go potty?" Abby asked her daughter.

"No," Tali said shaking her head sending her wild curls everywhere.

"What is it?" Abby asked looking into her daughter's sparkling green eyes.

Tali looked at her mother for a moment before throwing her tiny arms around Abby's neck and resting her head on her shoulder while sobbing quietly.

"Shhh, its okay," Abby cooed to her daughter while she rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hey, I'm here, I'll always be here," Abby said to her daughter.

"It will always be you and me," Abby said as her daughter pulled back rubbing her eyes.

"Tony?" Tali asked finally saying her sixth word.

"That's right," Abby said with joy filled in her voice, she loved it when her daughter said something new, it let her know she was doing something right.

"Tony and I will always be here for you," she whispered.

Tali yawned and rested her head on her mother's shoulder once more.

Abby started to hum a bit to soothe her daughter to sleep, she always sang to Tali when she had a nightmare.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, oh please don't take my sunshine away," Abby sang.

She continued to hum the music as her own hellish dream returned to her memory.

"The other night dear, when I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, oh please don't take my sunshine away," Abby continued as she rubbed her daughters back and rocked them both back and forth.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, oh please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away," Abby finished as she stood up with her now slumbering daughter still in her arms.

Abby walked over to the crib before gently laying her sleeping daughter in the white crib.

Abby's hand lingered on her daughter's cheek after she covered her with her silk blanket once more.

She felt her eyes fill up with tears as she squeezed her eyes shut and sent a prayer to whoever would listen.

"Please don't take my sunshine away," Abby whispered with her hand on her daughter's cheek.

Abby then opened her eyes, took back her hand and left the room for the third time that night still leaving the door cracked just in case.

She walked back out into the living room, Tony was had stolen her spot on the floor and was now sleeping on the blanket. They had argued earlier about who would be staying on the floor, they each insisted on being the one sleeping on the floor, now Tony was forcing her to sleep on the couch.

"Fine," Abby huffed lying on the couch and covering herself with the blanket.

* * *

"Abby, Abby come on, we got to get ready for work," Tony said shaking his sleeping friend.

"huh?" Abby asked rubbing her eyes.

"We go to get ready for work, are any of my suits here?" he asked quietly.

"Check the guest room closet," Abby said sitting up on the couch.

Tony turned around and started walking down the hallway.

Abby stood up and grabbed the blanket on that she had covered up with on the couch and the two blankets on the floor and folding them before placing them on the back of the couch.

She then grabbed the small blanket at the end of the couch and laid the blue and pink blanket on the ground a few inches away from the TV, she then went into the kitchen and filled a sip-cup with milk and placed it next to the blanket. Abby quickly went back to the kitchen and poured some oatmeal and water into a small bowl and placing it into the microwave before walking back into the living room and turning on the TV, she quickly changed the channel to one where Sesame Street was playing.

Abby made her way down the hallway and stepping into her daughter's room.

She turned off the baby monitor, grabbed the small stuffed lamb, and walked over to the crib where she picked up her sleeping daughter who started to wake when Abby opened the door. Tali was a light sleeper like Ziva and Abby, Abby hadn't been a light sleeper until Tali was born.

"Mommy?" she mumbled sleepily as Abby walked them out to the living room.

"Good morning Tali," Abby whispered setting her daughter down on the blanket and handing the stuff lamb to her just as the microwave beeped.

Abby jogged to the kitchen and took the bowl out of the microwave, she then grabbed a small spoon and stirred the oatmeal while blowing on it to cool it down slightly, finally she jogged back out to her daughter, she placed the bowl and spoon in front of her daughter.

"There you go baby," Abby said kissing her daughter's cheek before going back into the kitchen to start making Tali's lunch and snacks for when the toddler got hungry while Abby was working.

"Thank ou," Tali called picking up the spoon awkwardly.

"That's right baby, 'thank you', you almost have it," Abby said clapping her hands with delight.

"Hey kid," Tony said walking into the living room in a suit.

"Tony can you watch her while I take a shower and get dressed?" Abby asked as she packed Tali's snacks and lunch into her baby bag.

"Yeah sure, can I make some breakfast?" he asked as Abby passed by him and continued down the hall.

"Yeah help yourself to anything you like," Abby said shutting her door behind her as she entered her room.

* * *

Abby turned the water off and grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself before she stepped out of the tub. She then walked out of her bathroom and into her room and heading into her closet to look for something to wear.

She picked out a pair of matching black silk underwear and bra, a short plaid skirt, a white t-shirt with a pocket over her left breast and a pair of white sneakers.

She know longer wore jewelry after having Tali, most of her jewelry would be dangerous to have on around Tali or the toddler would grab and break them. She told herself that when Tali was older she would drag her collars, cuff bracelets, and platform shoes from out of the back of her closet, until then Abby would have to stick to sneakers and only being able to keep her short skirts out.

Abby went to the bathroom and pulled her hair into two high pigtails, she also wore a little less makeup, she still wore it, just not as heavily, she finished getting ready by applying bright red lipstick. Finally she rushed back out into the living room.

"Hey Abs," Tony called his greeting as he picked up the baby bag.

"Hey, just let me get her changed and we can go," she said picking up her daughter, tossing the stuffed lamb and blanket to Tony, and running off to Tali's room.

She placed Tali in the middle of her room and started rummaging through her closet.

Tali watched her mother with wonder and awe in her bright green eyes.

Abby scooped her daughter up once more and laid her on the changing table.

She took the pink nighty off her daughter and changed her pull ups.

She then pulled a black t-shirt that said 'Mommy's girl' in red painted style writing over her daughters head.

She then slipped a small pair of jeans on her and put a small pair of white sneakers on her daughter. She picked her daughter up once more and ran out into the living room to meet Tony.

"Ready?" he asked holding the stuff lamb in his hand as he picked up the baby bag once more after stuffing the small blanket into the bag.

"I go to put the car seat in you car," she said heading toward the door.

"I did it last night before I went to the movie store," he said closing the door behind them.

They ran down the stairs and out the front door of the building. They quickly scrambled toward the car, Tony opened the door so that Abby could get Tali buckled in securely, Tony then handed her the stuffed lamb which she handed to Tali. Tali smiled as she watched the two grown ups scramble around it amused her to see her mother like this. Abby through the baby bag into the seat next to Tali before kissing her daughter on the cheek and shutting the door.

Then the two adults got into the car and buckled themselves in.

* * *

"Hey Abs," McGee called from across the bullpen with a large smile.

Everyone was in their teams little office space, everyone being Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Director Vance.

They had all started meeting her there when she came back to work with Tali, they would all wait and swarm Tali when she got to them.

"Hey guys," she said as all the men turned toward them.

"Do we have a case yet?" Abby asked Gibbs as she handed Tali over to Ducky who was waiting with open arms.

"Quack," Tony said suddenly and immediately Tali squealed and laughed in Ducky's arms.

"Ducky," she said loudly while clapping.

They all laughed at the small child's actions.

"Well I'll be," Ducky said looking at the child in wonder.

"Oh speaking of that, she said something new last night," Abby said walking over to Gibbs and hugging him before walking back over to where her daughter was being fussed over by the men.

"What did she say?" Tony asked.

"Tali, who's that?" she asked her daughter as she pointed at Tony.

"Tony?" the toddler asked her mother waiting to see if Abby would tell her she got it right.

"Yes baby, that's Tony," she said taking her daughter from Ducky's arms.

"She said my name? That's so cool," Tony said with a goofy smile.

"What's wrong director?" Abby asked, she had been watching as every other man on the team fussed over her daughter, normally the director would have fussed right along, but today he had stood back and watched.

"We are getting some visitors today, they will be helping us on the case," he said keeping a professional face.

Gibbs stayed quiet and looked away when Abby looked to him curiously. They all knew that Ziva had hurt Abby greatly when she left once more. None of them knew just how badly and why it hurt her so badly besides Tony and Abby herself.

"What agency are they from?" Tony asked causing Abby to look toward the director as well with curious green eyes.

"They are from Mossad," he said without emotion.

Abby pushed her way through the team holding her daughter to her tightly as if Tali was going to be ripped out of her arms at any moment by some invisible force.

Abby stopped in front of the director and for a moment she looked into his eyes, looking for some sign to show that he was just joking.

"Who are the agents?" she asked with fear in her voice, her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest it was pounding so hard.

He opened his mouth to answer when the familiar ding of the elevator doors opening rang throughout the bullpen, they all turned to watch as Ziva David stepped out of the elevator with Eli David directly behind her.


	4. What Happened

**All the support I am getting is amazing, I absolutely love it, thank you all so much, as a thank you, here is another chapter.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Who are the agents?" she asked with fear in her voice, her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest it was pounding so hard._

_He opened his mouth to answer when the familiar ding of the elevator doors opening rang throughout the bullpen, they all turned to watch as Ziva David stepped out of the elevator with Eli David directly behind her._

* * *

"What have you done?" Abby whispered as her eyes locked on her daughter's mother and grandfather.

"Abby," Tony said grabbing her arm lightly and leading her to the back of the group, then he stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

Abby started to pull her hair out of its high pigtails so that she could hide her daughter the best she could even though she couldn't be seen around Tony.

Tali seemed to sense her mother's fear and she wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck and hid her face in Abby's hair.

Abby rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly and watched over Tony's shoulder as Ziva and Eli made their way to the front of the group. As she watched, her thoughts flew to the dream that had suddenly become all to real.

Abby tightened her grip on her daughter as if Ziva would walk straight through the group and wretch Tali out of her arms before handing her to her father.

"Shalom Leon," Eli David said walking up to the director and shaking his hand.

Ziva stood back as her father greeted the director, as she waited she looked at each member of her old teams face. When she met Tony's gaze he slightly nodded to her, then Ziva's eyes moved down a bit to meet Abby's eyes, Abby immediately looked away and Tony tensed. Suddenly the team seemed to shift from uncomfortable to protective, that's when Abby knew that no matter what, Tali would be safe, each and everyone of them had fallen in love with her daughter, they would die to protect the little girl.

Abby still didn't look up, she couldn't meet those eyes that had once sparkled with laughter when they looked at her. Abby knew that if she was to look into those eyes now, she would see only hard and guarded eyes, the eyes that belonged to the shell of the old Ziva.

"Shalom Eli," Vance said shaking his hand in return and breaking Abby from her thoughts.

Tali hugged her mother tighter and let out a barley audible whimper that luckily only Abby could hear.

Abby put her mouth next to her daughter's ear and made cooing noises that only she, Tali, and Tony would be able to hear.

Abby made the mistake of looking up and over Tony's shoulder once more, there she met Ziva's eyes. Ziva was looking at her with a slightly confused and curious. Abby knew that Ziva was trying to figure out what she was doing when she had been busy comforting her frightened daughter.

Ziva was investigating, she was investigating Abby like the Mossad assassin she had become once more.

Abby met her gaze with fire in her eyes, daring her to do something, she had to stop being afraid, she had to be brave for their daughter.

"What is the case?" McGee asked with no emotion.

Abby looked at the group the best she could, from what she could see, they all had emotionless expressions on their face.

"A woman was murdered, she was a retired from the Navy after serving for a year, she has two children who have not been found," Eli said looking at McGee.

"Then why is Mossad investigating?" Tony asked in a harsh voice.

"Because we believe that the man who murdered her is a rouge agent that we have been tracking down, we also believe that he has kidnapped her children," Eli said with a slightly smug smile.

The smile made Abby feel sick and dizzy, it reminded her of her dream once more, it reminded her of the extremely large secret that rested on her and Tony's shoulders.

"Tony," she whispered as she tried not to sway.

Tony turned around while managing to still hide Tali from sight. He grabbed Abby's for arms and looked down at her.

"You alright?" he whispered with concern in his voice.

When Tony turned around it caused the rest of the team to look back slightly, they knew Tony was standing in front of Abby and Tali, he was their last shield, the one that would fight if all of them were unable to, so when he turned to Abby it caused them all to know that something was wrong.

"I need to go down to the lab," Abby whispered closing her eyes to help make the dizziness go away.

"She alright?" Gibbs asked Tony with slight concern in his voice.

Tony looked over his shoulder with a blank expression still he hid both Abby and her daughter with his body.

"Yeah, that bug is getting to her again," he lied hoping that everyone would play along.

"How about we take her down to autopsy and see if she is fit to work yet, come along Mr. Palmer," Ducky said walking over to the three with Palmer right on his heels.

"Okay," he said as he kicked the baby bag behind his desk so that Ziva and Eli couldn't see it.

Abby turned around and luckily Tali's arms were hidden by Abby's hair. Tony wrapped his arm around Abby's waist to steady her as the walked to the elevator that was down the hall from the bullpen, all the while they managed to hide Tali from sight.

* * *

"Here drink some water," Ducky said handing Abby the water, which Abby took gratefully as she started to sip at it.

"Mommy," Tali said from Tony's arms.

"Mommy's alright," Abby said to her daughter.

"See, Mommy's going to be okay, I told you," Tony said to the toddler in a soothing voice.

"Are you feeling better?" Ducky asked noticing that Abby was getting her color back slightly, but only slightly.

"A little, I'm sorry, I just got a little overwhelmed," Abby said shaking her head before hopping off the autopsy table.

She walked over to Tony and took her shivering daughter from him.

"Everything that I have for her is under your desk," Abby sighed with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry, I was trying to hide it from Ziva and Director David," Tony said in an apologetic voice.

"No, don't be sorry. You did the right thing by me, can I go to my lab now, its warmer in there?" Abby said rubbing her back with slight pressure to try and warm her the best she could.

"Yes, call me if you need something," Ducky said with sympathy plain on his face.

"I will," Abby said as she and Tony walked to the elevator.

* * *

"Tali don't play with that," Abby said frustratingly as she pulled her daughter away from the electrical cords that hung down from her computer.

Abby had locked the glass doors just as she had when she was protecting Jethro the German Sheppard.

"Do you want me to go and try to get some of her toys?" he asked walking toward the glass doors.

"No!" Abby shouted whipping her head around.

Tali jumped in her mother's arms at the sound of her mother's shout, but soon realized that her mother was not shouting at her, so she got distracted by the small pocket over her mother's left breast.

"Don't leave me here alone," Abby said in an urgent voice, as if she was trying to stop Tony from jumping in front of a train.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tony said holding both of his hands up as if trying to show an animal that he met no harm.

"Alright," Abby whispered walking over to the futon and sitting down with her daughter in her lap.

For a moment they sit in silence as Tali crawls onto the futon and off her mother's lap.

"That woman upstairs, she is not the woman I fell in love with, she is the shell of the woman I loved. She is the same shell that was here a month before she left," Abby said looking down at her feet.

Tali was now playing with Bert over on the other end of the futon.

"I know, I can't understand how you feel right now, but I am here for you. How did you know she was no longer Ziva before she left, when no one else saw the signs?" he asked walking over and sitting between the two dark haired girls.

* * *

"Ziva, are you alright?" Abby asked as Ziva stood staring at the evidence on the large screen in Abby's lab.

"Of course I am, I am fine," Ziva said coldly.

"Sorry, for asking," Abby mumbled with hurt in her eyes.

Ziva didn't say a thing she only let out a loud sigh.

"That is all I have for you, you can go now," Abby said turning back to her computer.

"Oh Abby, come on," Ziva said turning around and walking over to Abby.

She placed her left hand on the desk and leaned over to try and look at Abby's face.

Abby didn't say anything and she refused to look at Ziva.

"Oh grow up," Ziva said walking away and heading for the elevator.

"What did you just say to me?" Abby asked turning around quickly with tears in her eyes.

"I said to grow the fuck up!" Ziva shouted turning around, she met Abby's hurt eyes with her own eyes that burned with anger.

"What is your problem?" Abby asked with hurt in her voice.

"What is my problem? Oh I do not know, maybe it is the fact that the man who proposed to me, lied to me about murdering an innocent woman, maybe, it is the fact that I had to brake off the relationship because I could no longer love him, maybe, it is the fact that my sister was blown up by a suicide bomber, maybe, I can not deal with the fact that I shot my own brother and killed him, maybe its because my father no longer wishes to talk to me or have anything to do with me for that matter!" Ziva screeched, with each maybe she stepped toward Abby until the metal desk was digging into Abby's back painfully and Abby was looking straight into the eyes of a very pissed Ziva David, Ziva was practically standing on top of Abby and at the angle that Abby was at it made it so that she was looking down at the forensic scientist.

"I have all of this going on and you have the audacity to ask me, what my problem is!" Ziva shouted in Abby's face.

Abby looked up at the woman with fear and confusion in her face, she knew she was looking at Ziva's body, but the look in Ziva's eyes was not Ziva, that was the old assassin who had ran around killing people in Ziva's body.

"I have enough going on, so how about you grow the fuck up and stay out of my life," Ziva growled before stalking off back toward the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened, Ziva stomped inside, turned around and punched the button.

Abby stayed frozen in her position until the elevator doors shut.

"What have you become?" Abby whispered in fear.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Tony said wrapping his arms around Abby's shoulder and holding her close.

"Me too," Abby said bitterly.

"That isn't what hurts the most though," Abby sighed.

"What hurts the most?" Tony whispered looking over at the now sleeping Tali who was holding Burt tightly to her chest.

"What hurts the most, is that I have nothing that reminds me of the old Ziva, I have no evidence that she even existed. I have Tali, but that is not the same, all I want, is to see the old Ziva just once more and I want to show Tali the old Ziva, I want her to know the amazing person that her mother once was," Abby said with tears in her eyes.

Tony looked up for a moment with a thoughtful face, then he started to dig around in his pocket searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked sitting up straight.

"I have something that might help you," he said pulling out his wallet.

"What?" Abby asked clearly confused.

Tony pulled out a small square piece of paper, he looked at it for a moment before handing it to Abby.

Abby gasped and smiled as she took the picture in both hands, tears filled her eyes once more.

Abby studied the picture of Ziva, she was in a white jacket, her hair was straight, she was holding a postcard as she stood next to the stand it came from, there was a slight smile on her face, and Ziva's brown eyes were caught by something off camera.

"Where was this taken, when was it taken," Abby asked with a bright smile on her face.

"When we had to go to France to protect that woman who was in danger, I told Ziva it was my favorite picture, but I know it means much more to you than it will ever mean to me," Tony said smiling at the smile on Abby's face.

"She was so beautiful," Abby whispered stroking the picture lightly with her index finger.

"Tali looks a lot like her," Tony said studying Ziva's face then turning to Abby's face to Tali's.

"She does doesn't she?" Abby asked without taking her eyes off of the picture.

"She is the perfect mixture of you two, she has your color eyes, but the softness in them, its all Ziva's," he said with a slight smile as he looked at Ziva's picture.

They were both interrupted by a knock on the glass door.

Abby placed the picture in her breast pocket and wiped her eyes quickly before looking up along with Tony.

On the other side of the glass doors stood Ziva David. She looked so much like the old Ziva that Abby was almost fooled. Tony got up and opened the doors.

"What is it?" he asked without emotion.

"I wanted to come and say hello," Ziva said cautiously.

"Well now you've said it, you can go now," he said coldly.

"I have not said hello to Abby," she said giving him a challenging look.

"You won't say a thing to Abby," Tony said with a dangerous growl.

"She told you," Ziva said with a sad look.

"Yes she did and I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near her!" he shouted.

Suddenly a wail came from Tali, Abby quickly scooped her daughter up into her arms, she held Tali close as her daughter cried.

"Shhhh, its okay," Abby said patting her daughter's back.

Tony had turned around at Tali's screamed unknowingly allowing Ziva to see Abby and her daughter.

Ziva walked past Tony and over to Abby, Abby refused to look at the woman, instead she continued to coo to her daughter.

Ziva reached out to touch Abby's shoulder and Abby finally looked up at Ziva with the same fire in her eyes that Ziva had looked at her with the last time she had seen her.

Ziva pulled her hand back. Instead she sat down on the ground in front of Abby and her child.

Tony walked over and tried to force Ziva to stand up, but Ziva quickly swatted at his hand and pulled her arm back to her side.

Abby didn't look at either of them as she tried to stop her daughter from sobbing.

Finally after a while of Tony trying to get Ziva out of the room and Ziva fighting back, Tali stopped crying, she pulled back and looked at her mother before turning to the two fighting adults, she watched as Ziva swatted at Tony once more and she let out a loud laugh causing Abby to smile down at her daughter.

Ziva and Tony both stopped and looked at the mother and daughter.

Ziva gasped when she looked at Tali's face, she had never seen such a beautiful baby.

Abby looked to Ziva's face silently then back at her daughters.

Ziva smiled at Tali and Tali smiled back, Tali had Abby's bright smile and it made Ziva smile even wider.

Tony and Abby watched as the unknowing mother and daughter interacted.

Tali seemed to notice that everyone's attention was on her she quickly retreated and hid under her mother's hair.

"Since when are you shy?" Abby laughed pulling her hair away from her daughter so that she could not hide.

Tali crossed her arms and turned her back on Tony and Ziva.

"You little bugger," Abby laughed before she started tickling her daughter's sides.

Her daughter squealed with joy and started to squirm to get away from her mother's insistent tickling hands all the while laughing loudly.

Ziva laughed at the beautiful sound of the little girl's laughter.

Finally, Abby stopped tickling her daughter and allowed her daughter to breathe.

Tali calmed down and started to play with her mother's hair.

"Who is the father? Are you the…" Ziva's voice trailed off as she looked up at Tony.

"No," Tony and Abby said in union.

"Tony is not her father, she doesn't have one," Abby said looking to Ziva.

The face she saw there was the old Ziva, the one she had fallen in love with, it made Abby smile slightly.

* * *

_The picture that I described was the picture Tony took on episode Jet Lag season seven._


	5. Concussions and Headaches

**Thank you all for all the support, it is amazing to know that so many people like this story when it has been an idea of mine for so long.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Tony is not her father, she doesn't have one," Abby said looking to Ziva._

_The face she saw there was the old Ziva, the one she had fallen in love with, it made Abby smile slightly._

* * *

"Abby, do you want me to go and get the baby bag now that the cat is out of the bag?" he asked causing Abby to look away from Ziva.

"Might as well," Abby said standing up with her daughter in her arms.

Tali dropped Bert and started whining and making grabbing motions towards the fallen stuffed hippo.

Abby was about to bend over to retrieve the farting hippo when Ziva grabbed it before standing up and handing it to the toddler.

Tali took the hippo in her arms and hugged him tightly causing him to let out farting sounds and making the toddler laugh.

Ziva smiled at the sound of the laughter that came from the small child in Abby's arms, she had a sweet laugh, one that let you know she had no worries and that she was loved.

"Okay I'll be right back," Tony said with a knowing sparkle in his eyes as he looked at Abby's slightly sad ones.

"Okay," Abby said walking away from Ziva and over to computer.

Both women waited until the elevator doors closed to even move.

"Hello Abby," Ziva said walking up to Abby's side, she placed her hand on the table and leaned on that arm just as she had the last time she saw Abby.

"Hello officer David," Abby said coldly without looking at the woman.

"Abby please," Ziva said in a desperate voice.

Abby looked at Ziva out of the corner of her eye before looking back to her computer and turning it on.

"Mommy," Tali said grasping her mother's attention.

"Yes baby," Abby said answering her daughter's call.

Tali said nothing, but pointed toward the ground with the hand that wasn't holding Bert.

"Okay," Abby said sitting her daughter on the ground before standing back up and looking to the compute once more.

Abby placed both of her hands on the metal table that so long ago Ziva had her backed up into because of fear.

"Abby," Ziva said threading her finger's through one of Abby's hands from the back of her hand.

"What," Abby said cruelly finally turning to the woman.

"I am sorry," Ziva said bringing Abby's hand up to her face and kissing the palm of it before pressing it to her cheek.

"For what?" Abby said with fire burning in her heart and in her eyes as she ripped her hand away from Ziva's face and out of her grasp.

"For what I said to you before I left, it was uncalled for, I should not have said any of those things, none of those things I mentioned where your, nor did you need to grow up, although I can see I am too late to tell you that last one," Ziva said glancing at Tali.

"You are not too late, I didn't have Tali so that I would grow up, I had her, because I wanted someone's baby," Abby said backing up slightly and going around her daughter.

"And don't you dare say sorry I know you don't mean it," Abby continued as she started to back up farther due to Ziva walking toward her.

Tali watched as her mother backed away from this strange new woman, the woman seemed to pose no threat, yet her mother was backing away.

"Abby, I do mean it, I am sorry Abby, please you have to believe me," Ziva said walking toward the woman with her hands raised as if she was walking toward a frightened animal.

"Shut up," Abby said as her back met the wall.

"Just shut up," Abby said turning her head away and clenching her eyes shut.

"Abby please," Ziva begged as she got closer until she stood directly in front of the hysterical woman.

"No, I know you don't mean it, you can't your not you, you are a shell of you, you are not the old Ziva," Abby cried as she started to try and push the woman away from her.

Ziva grabbed Abby's hands to stop her and pulled Abby close when the woman burst into tears.

"Shhh, I was a shell, I was hurting and I took it out on you, I was wrong to do that to someone who means so much to me," Ziva said holding Abby close as the woman started to cry into her shoulder.

Abby's knees gave out as she cried and Ziva gracefully turned them around and fell to the ground with Abby before pulling the crying woman into her lap.

"I am sorry," Ziva cooed as she kissed Abby's forehead.

"I truly am," Ziva continued as she held Abby close.

Ziva continued too coo to Abby just as Abby had done so many times for her daughter.

Tali released Burt and stood up on her wobbly legs the best she could, she had never walked before, but her mommy needed her.

Abby was suddenly compelled to look up by something deep inside her, she looked up to see her daughter take her first clumsy step, Abby gasped and it caused Ziva too look up as well.

Both mothers watched as Tali made her way quickly over to them, one of them knowing she was her mother, the other unknowing.

"Mommy," Tali squealed with delight as she fell face first into her mother's stomach.

"Tali, you just walked," Abby said with joy as she picked her daughter up and placing her on her stomach.

Ziva was now holding Abby bridal style in her lap while Abby had her daughter sitting on her lower stomach.

"That's her name? Tali?" Ziva asked the mother who was now crying with joy.

"Yes," Abby said pulling her daughter close.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Tony with the baby bag, the first thin he saw was Abby crying in Ziva's lap with Tali held tightly to her.

"What did you do!" he yelled dropping the baby bag and running across the lab.

Ziva stood up with the two girls in her arms and quickly place Abby and Tali behind her. Ziva didn't hear the words he said, she didn't understand that he was only trying to protect the same two girls she was trying to protect, she had turned the sensible part of her brain off, now she was thinking like the woman who had yelled those horrible things at Abby, now she was only an officer of Mossad, now she only recognized Tony as a threat so she quickly got into a protective stance in front of the woman and her frightened child.

Abby quickly realized that she had to do something as the officer and special agent started to fight, she ran to the back of the room and placed Tali on the futon, she turned around to see Tony on top of Ziva with his hands around her throat, neither of them understood that they were fighting for the same thing.

Abby ran over and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and started to pull, Tony lifted his arm to hit Ziva and his elbow hit Abby's face hard enough to make her recoil and she hit the ground behind her with a loud smack.

The smack caused Tony and Ziva to stop fighting and look over at where Abby now lay unmoving.

"Mommy," Tali cried out as she climbed down from the futon and ran clumsily to her mother.

Ziva pushed Tony off of her and quickly moved to crouch down next to Abby.

"Abby," she whispered moving the woman's hair out of her face.

Abby still had her eyes closed and she still hadn't moved.

"Call Ducky," Ziva ordered without looking away from the unconscious Abby.

Tony did as was ordered and hurried to the phone.

* * *

"I think she is coming back to us," Ducky whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Tony whispered in return.

"Because she has a small concussion from both the impact of her arm and the smack of her head on the hard floor," Ducky whispered in frustration.

Abby let out a groan at the headache all the voices were giving her, she could only hear two, but yet, only one voice was too much.

Abby gripped her head and curled up into a ball on her side.

"Abigail?" Ziva whispered quietly so that only Abby could hear and touching her arm gently.

Abby opened one eye slightly to see Ziva's face the Ziva that she loved so dearly, the Ziva that was Tali's mother.

"Are you alright?" Ziva whispered in the same way as she got down on her knees so that she could look directly into her face.


	6. Being Sore

**Hey guys, I just want you all to know how much I appreciate all of your reviews, favorites, and fallows. I really do love them all and I read each and every review I get.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_Abby opened one eye slightly to see Ziva's face the Ziva that she loved so dearly, the Ziva that was Tali's mother._

_"Are you alright?" Ziva whispered in the same way as she got down on her knees so that she could look directly into her face._

* * *

"Can I go to sleep yet?" Abby groaned as she rolled her head back and forth as her forehead rested on her arms.

She was currently sitting on a stool in the dining and resting her arms and head on the island that separated the dining room from the living room.

"No," Tony said flipping through a magazine on her couch.

"Tony," Abby whined.

"No Abby, now stop whining," Tony said sternly.

"Its your fault I have a concussion anyway," Abby grumbled in frustration.

"Actually it's Ziva's fault," he said with his usual Tony face.

"It is your fault Tony, if you had not overreacted, then she would not have a concussion," Ziva said pointedly from the arm chair.

"Like you have given me any reason not to overreact," Tony said sourly as he paused from flipping through the magazine.

Ziva opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted.

"You are both to blame," Eli said in a voice a father used to reprimand his children.

"Director David is right, if you too hadn't gotten in a fight for whatever reasons that you did and acted like civil adults, then Abby wouldn't have a concussion," Gibbs said loudly as he coming to Eli's aid.

"Hey, do all of you want to be a little less loud so you don't wake my daughter up," Abby said with a sassy tone as she lifted her head up and turned to face them the arguing adults.

"Sorry," Tony mumbled returning to his magazine.

Abby turned around and resumed her previous position along with the rest of the group.

Suddenly the door opened causing everyone's attention to turn to Ducky, Palmer, and McGee as they entered.

"Perfect the gangs all here," Abby said in a tired voice as she returned to her position.

"Lets get down to business, who is staying who will be leaving?" Gibbs asked as everyone arrived.

"I have to get back home to the wife," Palmer said as he walked back out of the house shutting the door behind him.

"Anyone else?" Gibbs asked.

"Alright, Ducky did you get what everyone ordered?" Gibbs asked when no one else said a thing.

"Yes Jethro I did," Ducky said as he and McGee set the four bags onto the table.

"What's in the fourth bag?" Tony asked as he sat up and started searching for his food.

"A few movies for entertainment," McGee answered picking up the bag and walking over to the island to set it down and return to the food.

Everyone started to grab their own food and began to eat and talk, suddenly Tony noticed that Abby hadn't moved since McGee and Ducky had arrived, for a moment he feared that Abby had fallen asleep.

Tony got up and walked over to where Abby was slumped over, he bent down until his mouth was next to Abby's ear and sucked in a big breath.

"Abby," he said loudly causing the Goth to jump up into a sitting up right position.

"What, is Tali awake?" Abby said in a rushed voice with her eyes wide.

"No, just making sure you were awake," he laughed rolling up his magazine in his hand.

Abby quickly snatched the rolled up magazine away from Tony and swatted him in the stomach with it causing the whole living room to burst into laughter.

Suddenly a loud wail rang throughout the house causing all of the laughter to die down.

"I'll go get her," Gibbs said disappearing down the hall.

Everyone in the room mumbled apologies which Abby quickly waved off.

"Don't worry about it, she has to eat anyways," Abby said with a yawn that she covered with her hand.

"Ohhh Abs, can I help feed her," McGee said in an excited tone.

"If you stop sounding so excited about feeding a child who is thirteen months old, then yes," Abby answered covering her tired eyes.

"Thanks, McGee said running into the kitchen and grabbing some small dishes made for a child then grabbing a throw pillow and placing it on the ground.

He then started to fill the dishes with the Chinese take out.

"Don't forget her milk," Abby said holding her head up with the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on the island counter top.

"Oh that's right," McGee said running back into the kitchen and pouring milk into a sip cup on the island.

"Abby, do you not breastfeed?" Ziva asked taking a bite.

"I did up until the beginning of last month, that's when she started getting her first teeth," Abby said with a wince of the painful memory.

"It took a month to completely get her to stop, I haven't breast fed in two weeks," Abby continued with a stretch.

"Ouch and ouch," Ziva said taking another bite of noodles.

"Your telling me," Abby laughed as Gibbs brought Tali out and handed her to McGee.

"McGee make sure she can't choke on any of the more solid food you give her," Abby yawned.

"Okay," he said placing the toddler on the throw pillow and sliding the food in front of her.

"You do not seem to be sore," Ziva remarked as she got up and went to sit besides Abby at the island along with her food.

"Believe me, I am," Abby said with a small chuckle as she turned back toward the island so that she could speak to Ziva in an easier way.

"You do not show it though and I have heard that it is very painful to stop breastfeeding as well as being bitten by a teething child," Ziva said taking another bite of her noodles.

"Well whoever told you that, was not lying, both are equally painful, the only difference is that once has a longer lasting pain," Abby said looking at Ziva with a tired smile.

"Are you hungry?" Ziva asked passing the large box filled with noodles and shrimp to Abby.

"Yes, I am thank you," Abby said lifting the box up and taking a large bite and passing it back to Ziva.

"You are welcome," Ziva said taking a bite and passing it back.

"Don't expect me to be classy while eating this, you get over classy about five months after actually having a child," she laughed taking a bite and passing it back.

"I understand and in my opinion, it is best when a woman is not trying to be classy," Ziva said leaning in close and whispering it into her ear.

Abby could almost feel her pupils dilate the way she felt the shiver run down her spine.

Ziva smirked and pulled back before taking a bite of the Chinese food and passing it back to Abby.

"It would be best if you did not do that again," Abby gulped before taking a bite of the noodles.

"And why would I not want to do that again?" Ziva asked leaning over and whispering to Abby.

Abby got a very sad and disappointed look on her face, she took one last bite of the Chinese food and passed it back to Ziva.

"I am tired, I believe I am safe to go to sleep now," Abby sighed getting up and walking over to her child who had finished eating and was now yawning.

"Am I allowed to go to bed now?" Abby asked looking at Tony as she picked up her very tired child.

"Yes you can actually, it has been long enough, but I will come in and check on you every once in a while," Tony said looking at his watch.

"Thank you," Abby said looking up at everyone.

"I am going to bed and so is she, sleep where you want, I really don't care," Abby said in a tired voice as she began to walk toward her daughter's bedroom.

* * *

Abby entered a state of in-between sleep and being awake when her bedroom door creaked open.

"Abby," a feminine voice called causing Abby to jolt fully awake.

"What is it is Tali awake?" Abby asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, no, Tali is sleeping soundly," Ziva said calmly as she walked into Abby's room, shutting the door behind her.

"Then what is it?" Abby asked with a yawn.

"Everyone has gone to sleep and I had nowhere to sleep, I was wondering if I could…" Ziva trailed off hoping that Abby would get what she was trying to say.

"Oh, sure," Abby said nervously which was luckily drowned out by her drowsiness.

Ziva walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers.

Abby was almost back to sleep when she felt Ziva's arms wrap around her waist.

"Abby?" Ziva said softly.

"Mmm, yes?" Abby answered sleepily.

"I am sorry for what I did at dinner, I should not have acted like that, you are a single woman with a child and obviously you are trying to get over whoever Tali's father is," Ziva said in a strangled voice.

Abby couldn't hold back her laughter at what Ziva said.

"What is so funny?" Ziva asked slightly offended that the woman was laughing at her apology.

"Ziva it is I who should be sorry, I overreacted and I have said it once and I will say it again, Tali has no father, I am not trying to get over anyone, now can we please go to sleep?" Abby said when she had calmed down.

"Yes let us sleep," Ziva said pulling Abby closer to her until her back covered by a baggy t-shirt was pressed tightly against her stomach.


	7. Tattoos and Tears

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had a lot going on lately, I can't thank you all enough for all of the reviews I have gotten, they make me smile on a hard day.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Ziva it is I who should be sorry, I overreacted and I have said it once and I will say it again, Tali has no father, I am not trying to get over anyone, now can we please go to sleep?" Abby said when she had calmed down._

_"Yes let us sleep," Ziva said pulling Abby closer to her until her back covered by a baggy t-shirt was pressed tightly against her stomach._

* * *

Abby woke up before anyone in else in the house had woken up, she allowed herself to enjoy the warmth Ziva's body emitted onto her own body, but only for a moment.

Abby slowly tried to untangle herself from Ziva's strong grip, she was almost free when suddenly Ziva tightened her grip and pulled Abby back to her.

"Where do you think your going?" Ziva mumbled into Abby's ear without opening her eyes.

"I have to go use the restroom," Abby lied in a whisper.

"Go back to sleep, I will be back soon," Abby lied again as she untangled herself from the bed and from Ziva once more.

Ziva let out a sigh and turned over so that she was facing away from Abby.

Abby grabbed a pair of cloths that she had picked out the night before and tip-toed out of the room. Abby slipped into Tali's room where Tony was sleeping on the floor.

Quietly, Abby shut the door behind her and walked over to Tony before crouching down.

"Tony," she whispered as she shook her sleeping friend.

"What? What is it?" Tony whispered as he started to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"I have to go out for a while, can you watch Tali while I am gone," she asked as she started to change her clothing.

"Yeah sure, where are you going?" he asked sitting up.

"You will see where I went when I get back," Abby whispered pulling her shirt over her head and slipping on a pair of sneakers that she had cleverly placed in Tali's room just in case.

"Okay fine be secretive like that," Tony whispered with a teasing smile.

"Oh shut up," Abby whispered swatting at his arm.

"I will be back later today, just cover for me, okay?" Abby whispered looking to Tony as she waited to open the door once more.

"Okay, I got your back," Tony said with a yawn as he laid back down.

Abby opened the door just far enough for her to fit back through, then she slipped through the crack in the door.

She tip-toed down the hallway and peaked around the corner to see that luckily, it was McGee who was sleeping on the couch in the living room, that meant that Gibbs, Ducky, and Eli, were all sleeping in the two guest bedrooms that she had already sneaked past.

McGee wasn't half of the light sleeper that those three were she could be less careful getting to the door, next to the door on a small wooden stand was her keys, her wallet, and her cell phone, Abby had chosen a pair of jeans carefully so that she had large pockets and she didn't have to carry a bag.

Abby sneaked over to the doorway and stuffed her wallet in her back pocket and her phone in her front pocket, then she picked up her keys, unlocked the door and sneaked out onto her small cement stairs in front of her door.

Abby had moved out of her apartment a few months before Tali was born, she knew that the apartment would be too small for a child and herself, so she bought a house outside of the city where people were much nicer, Abby now lived in a house that had a field of grass behind her house.

Abby backed up a bit and locked the door behind her before walking out to her car, her hearse would forever be dear to her heart, but until Tali was older, she couldn't have her in it, it was too dangerous to have Tali around so she settled for a small silver car while her hearse settled in the garage.

Abby climbed into her car and started messing with her hair that she had no time to put up, she didn't really need to look nice for where she was going.

* * *

Abby pulled up to the small store that was about an hour away from her home, she was sure that now everyone would be up and that Tony had come up with some reason why she was not there with them all, she wish she could be there to wake up with Ziva and their daughter, the thought sent a ping of pain through Abby as she turned her car off.

Ziva was so close to their daughter, but yet, she could never know that Tali was her daughter just as much as she was Abby's daughter.

Abby shook her head to get rid of the sad thoughts and she opened her door, grabbing her keys and exiting the car.

Abby walked up to the shop and opened the door, inside the store heavy metal music was playing inside the shop, Abby smiled at the sound, she hadn't realized how much she missed it, she had to give that up as well, her music would have damaged Tali's ears, it was a small price to pay for her beautiful gift though.

"Abby," a very muscular man with both bare arms covered in tattoos shouted cheerfully.

"Hello Stan," Abby said walking up and hugging Stan.

"I haven't seen you in a while, what can I do for you today?" Stan asked sitting down on a wooden stool.

"I was hoping that you could have this done for me?" Abby said handing him a small piece of paper.

Stan looked at the paper for a moment before looking up at Abby with a smile.

"Sure, where do you want it?" he asked motioning for Abby to lie down on the chair.

"Right here," Abby said lifting her shirt and pointing at the juncture of her right hip.

"Gotcha," he said picking up his tools.

* * *

"Where did you say Abby went again?" Ziva asked sat down tapping a pen on the small island as she sat down on the stood.

"She went into town to get some chores done, how many times do I have to tell you? If you keep tapping that pen like that you are going to drill a hole in that counter top and Abby will not be happy about that?" Tony said bouncing Tali on his knee.

"Abby shouldn't have left like that and I wouldn't be tapping this pen like this," Ziva snapped.

"Tony?" Tali said looking up at Tony with pleading eyes.

"Yes Tali?" Tony said looking down at the small child who held her stuffed lamb.

"Mommy?" Tali asked with curiosity sparkling in her bright green eyes.

"Mommy will be back soon," Tony said soothingly as the child went back to being distracted by her stuffed lamb.

"Hopefully," Ziva mumbled under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Tony said placing Tali on her blanket in the middle of the hardwood floor.

"I said, 'hopefully', hopefully Abby will be back," Ziva sneered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony asked defensively.

"It means that I am not exactly sure that Abby will be back," Ziva said looking at Tony with eyes that burned with anger.

"Don't you dare say that again," he said pointing at Ziva.

Ziva opened her mouth to reply, but Tony quickly interrupted her.

"You don't get to say those things, you are the one that left, you are the one that broke her, she didn't leave you, you left her, twice you left her willingly, Abby never left anyone, but everyone else has left her at least once besides Tali. The difference between everyone else and you, is that we all came back for her," he said in an oddly calm voice.

The look in Ziva's eyes died away as he spoke, she listened with sad eyes that belonged to the Ziva that Abby had fallen in love with.

"I know, I should not have said that, you are right, Abby would never just disappear like that," she sighed.

"Exactly, you need to learn to get back to your old self, or Abby will never let you back in, this person that you keep going back too, the one that yelled at Abby before she left, she is not you, Abby won't let her in, she doesn't trust that person," Tony sighed looking straight at Ziva.

"Abby does not trust me?" Ziva asked turning her head to Tony with tears in her eyes.

"Abby doesn't trust the person you have become, Abby trust Ziva, she trust the old Ziva, the woman you used to be," Tony said sitting down beside Tali who had picked up a small stuffed duck with a lab coat.

"I understand," Ziva said standing up and walking over to the blanket and sitting down opposite of Tony.

For a few moments they sat in silence as Tali spoke gibberish to them while she played with her two stuffed toys.

"Tony? Are you and Abby in a romantic relationship?" Ziva asked looking up at him.

"No, we are not," he said with a slightly sad smile.

"Is Abby out with someone that she is in a romantic relationship with?" Ziva asked noting his sad smile.

"No she is not," he said with a laugh.

Tony's stomach growled loudly and he groaned.

"I really wish the team would get back here with that food already," he groaned.

"Yes, I am hungry as well, but I got a text a few minutes ago, saying that it would be another hour until it was ready, then, it will take them an hour to get back here," she said with an amused smile.

"Tony, does Abby have romantic feelings towards anyone?" Ziva asked with a sly look.

Tony studied Ziva for a moment, trying to decide on what he should say or not.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he said with a sly goofy face.

"Oh, never mind then," Ziva said with a disappointed face.

"Is it a man?" she asked not looking at Tony.

"No, why do you plan on wooing our dear Abby?" Tony said teasingly not expecting a serious answer.

"Yes, I do," Ziva said looking up at him with a sly smile.

"You do realize, that if you want Abby, you have to want Tali as well," Tony said slowly.

"Yes and Tali is an exceptional child, she is smart, beautiful, and kind," Ziva said kissing Tali's cheek.

Tony busted out in laughter at how ironic it was that Ziva was saying these things.

"Tony what are you laughing at?" Ziva asked in true confusion.

"I-I c-can't t-t-tell you," he laughed hugging his now aching sides.

* * *

Abby hobbled out of her car and up to her door, she took in a deep breath and forced herself to walk normally as she walked into her house.

"Abby, is that you," Tony called from the living room.

"Yeah it is me," Abby said walking into far enough into the living room so that Tony could see that it was her.

Abby smiled at the sight of Ziva napping on the couch with Tali held close to her chest and Tony organizing her DVDs in the middle of her living room.

"Tony, come with me," Abby whispered motioning for him to follow her.

He did as was asked of him and followed Abby as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why do you want me in the kitchen?" he whispered.

"Because I wanted to show you something, but I am sure that the three of you are just as hungry as I am," Abby said grabbing a pot from a cupboard and filling it with water before placing it on the stove and turning the stove on.

"What do you want to show me?" he asked with eager eyes.

Abby lifted her shirt slowly to reveal a white bandage held on by tape. Slowly and tenderly Abby peeled the bandage away from her hip.

Tony leaned down and looked at the small black symbols:** טלי**

"What is it?" he asked softly running his index finger over the reddened and sore skin causing Abby to hiss.

"Its Tali," Abby said simply.

"In Hebrew?" he asked raising his eyebrows as he stood straight once more.

"Yes, it combines them both," Abby said still holding her shirt slightly up.

"It is beautiful," Ziva said making both Abby and Tony jump.

Abby quickly yanked her shirt down and turned to see that the water was boiling.

Abby walked over to another cupboard and grabbed two boxes of Mac and Cheese, then she walked back to the pot and poured both boxes of noodles into the pot.

Abby started to stir it, but she was soon stopped by a hand covering her own hand.

Ziva pulled Abby's hand away and Tony took Abby's place.

"Let me see," Ziva smiled tiredly as she guided Abby to the middle of the kitchen.

Abby stood frozen in shock as Ziva dropped to her knees and pulled Abby's shirt up a bit so that she could see the small tattoo.

Ziva gave a soft smile before leaning in and softly brushing her lips against the tattoo causing Abby to gasp.

Ziva smirked at the sound and stood up once again, she laughed lightly at the shocked expression still on Abby's face.

Abby looked at Ziva, who was now her same height now that she wasn't wearing platform shoes, as she looked at Ziva's face tears filled her eyes.

The tears shocked Ziva and imidiettly her smirk changed to a look of concern, Ziva opened her mouth to ask Abby what was wrong, but before she could Abby ran went around Ziva and ran to her room locking her door behind her.

Once Abby was safe inside her room, she pressed herself against the door and slowly slid down to the floor allowing the tears to flow freely now.


	8. Their Missing Child

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story, but I have kind of had writer's block, but we got some snow last night and it inspired me. I really love all of the support I have been getting for this story, please keep them coming.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_The tears shocked Ziva and immediately her smirk changed to a look of concern, Ziva opened her mouth to ask Abby what was wrong, but before she could Abby ran around Ziva and ran to her room locking her door behind her._

_Once Abby was safe inside her room, she pressed herself against the door and slowly slid down to the floor allowing the tears to flow freely now._

* * *

Abby hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she felt a small vibration against her back.

She let out a groan as she shifted uncomfortably.

The slight vibration came again and Abby finally opened her eyes.

"Abby," came a quiet call.

Abby let out a groan, her back and neck were stiff and her but was sore from sitting on it for so long.

"Abby, is Tali in there with you?"

This question caught Abby's attention and it made the drowsiness leave her.

Abby stood up and opened the door after unlocking it, she wasn't surprised to see Tony on the other side of her door.

"No she is not, wasn't she in the living room?" Abby asked with a concerned voice and an accusing face.

"Yes she was, but Ziva and I took our eyes off of her for just a second I swear and now we can't find her," he said with an apologetic face.

"WHAT," Abby screeched as she slammed the door fully open.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as she shoved her way past him and began searching frantically through all of the rooms in the house.

"I have contacted Gibbs and the others, they are searching outside as we speak," Ziva said as she hung up her cell phone.

Abby glanced up to look out the window.

"Oh God," she whispered when she saw that snow was falling from the night sky.

"Did you check all of the places she could actually fit into?" she snapped at Tony as she put on her coat.

"Yes all of the cupboards that she could reach and under every piece of furniture," he answered.

"Did you check the tub?" she asked as she quickly ran to the guest bathroom and checking for herself.

"Yes she wasn't there as you can see, where are you going?" He asked as Abby ran to the front door.

"I am going out to look for my daughter that you lost," she snapped at Tony.

Abby was terrified for the safety of her daughter and she was taking it out on Tony, she also couldn't understand how Tony could loose her child when she had trusted him with her daughter's safety, now he had betrayed that trust.

"Abby, I we will go with you," Ziva said putting on her coat.

"No," Abby snapped with a determined look in her eyes.

"He will stay here, you will come with me," She said stomping out the door.

"Sorry Tony, but she has a point, if Tali comes back here or you end up finding her in here, you can call us and let us know," Ziva said with a shrug before turning to follow Abby after shutting the door.

"Abby wait up," she called running after the said woman who was frantically calling her daughter's name.

"No, you catch up," Abby snapped.

"Stop, hey stop," Ziva said grabbing Abby by her fore arms.

"Let go of me, we are wasting time," Abby said struggling to get free of Ziva's hold.

"Abby listen to me," Ziva said stopping her from struggling.

"Tali is going to be fine, okay, our baby is going to be fine," Ziva said in a calming voice.

Ziva was surprised when Abby did not relax and instead her eyes became hard and accusing.

"What did you just say?" Abby said ripping herself from Ziva's grip.

"What do you mean?" Ziva said realizing her mistake in her words.

"You just said our baby is going to be fine," Abby said as hurt mixed in with the accusing look in her eyes.

"No I said your baby is going to be fine," Ziva said as convincingly as she could.

"No you didn't Ziva, stop lying to me, tell me the truth, why did you say our baby?" Abby asked with tears coming to her eyes.

Ziva let out a sigh and let her shoulders slump with shame.

"I know," she whispered.

"What did you just say?" Abby asked with a disbelief in her voice.

"I said I know, I know that Tali is my daughter as well," she said without looking at Abby.

"What? How the fuck do you know that?" Abby screeched.

"A three months ago I looked you up and it said you had a daughter, I wanted to know who her father was and your records said that you were not in any relationship with anyone, so I went through Tali's hospital records, the records said that she had been conceived by your egg, another woman's and a blank sperm, so I went through a couple more records and I found out that you used my eggs. I found that she was my daughter as well as yours," Ziva said intertwining her fingers with Abby's.

"You knew?" Abby asked in a harsh voice as she ripped her hand away from Ziva's.

"You knew and never once did you bother to contact me or try to make contact with your own daughter, this is why I never told anyone, because I knew you were bad for her," Abby yelled as tears started streaming down her face.

"Abby, once I found out, I was trying to get missions, that made it so I had to come out here, this is the only time I had a chance to get out here, I came to you first thing, you and Tali were all I wanted to see," Ziva said with a sob as she stepped toward Abby.

Abby opened her mouth to say something when her phone started ringing. Abby quickly and frantically opened her phone and answered the call.

"Hello," Abby answered.

"Abby, we've found her," Gibbs said gruffly.

"Oh thank the lord," Abby said with a deep sigh.

Hearing Abby's word Ziva figured that someone had found Tali and she stepped closer to Abby so that she was practically standing on top of Abby.

"Is she alright?" Abby asked with concern.

"Yes she's fine, but she doesn't want to go home, evertime I say its time to go home she freaks out, I am just going to take her to my house she can stay there tonight with me, I'll bring her home tomorrow night," he said.

"Okay," Abby sighed before hanging up her cell phone.

Suddenly excitement ran through Abby as she realized that her daughter was perfectly fine and would be safe, with energy running through her veins, Abby leaped forward and wrapped her legs around Ziva's waist and her arms around Ziva's neck, Abby quickly leaned forward and attached her lips to Ziva's.

Ziva caught the excited Goth and reacted to the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

"I am guessing she is safe," she said out of breath.

"Yes, she is safe," Abby said with a smile.

Ziva smiled and pressed her lips against Abby's.

Abby pulled back a bit so that her lips were just brushing Ziva's.

"And you know about our little girl, the only question is, are we all going to be alright?" Abby asked against Ziva's lips.

"Yes, we are all going to be alright, you, me, and Tali, we are all going to be just fine," Ziva said against Abby's lips.

"Shall we go back to my home," Abby asked teasingly.

"Tony is at your home," Ziva said reminding Abby that the man was at her home.

"I have a guest room for him and a stereo in my room," Abby said as Ziva let her down.

"Then I see no reason why we should not return to your home and have some fun," Ziva said intertwining her fingers with Abby's as they walked back toward the woman's home.

"Who are you texting," Ziva asked as she watched Abby pull out her phone and start typing.

"Tony, I am just letting him know that Tali is safe and that she is with Gibbs," Abby said closing her phone and placing it back in her pocket.

"Ziva? What about your father?" Abby asked with a slightly sad look.

"What about him?" Ziva asked in a slightly confused voice.

"Does he know that Tali is his granddaughter?" Abby asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"You are not going to like that answer," she said softly squeezing Abby's fingers.

"Just tell me the truth," Abby said to the woman.

"Yes, my father knows that Tali is my daughter and your daughter, no he does not plan on stealing her from you. Why did you not tell me about Abby?" Ziva asked with a confused look as they walked back.

"It is a long story," Abby said with a sad look at the ground.

"We have time," Ziva said bringing Abby's hand up to her lips and kissing the back of Abby's hand.

"How about I tell you when we get back," Abby said with the same sad look.

"Alright," Ziva said deciding to give Abby time.

* * *

"Tony," Abby called out as she entered her home holding onto Ziva's hand.

"In here," he called back.

Abby walked into her living room still holding Ziva's hand, but she quickly tried to let go when she saw Eli David standing there waiting for them, but Ziva did not release her hand.

Eli looked down at there hands then back up at Ziva and smiled.

"So she does know that we know?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes she does, I could not hide it from her any longer," Ziva smiled looking to Abby.

Eli opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Abby put her hand up.

"I do not wish to talk about that right now, I am tired and I would like to go to bed," Abby lied trying to look as tired as she could.

"Please then, by all means, go to bed, goodnight to the two of you," Eli said to his daughter and Abby.

"Thank you, goodnight to you both as well," Abby said as she dragged Ziva toward her bedroom.

Abby shut her door behind them and locked it, then she turned around and latched her lips onto Ziva's.

Ziva let out a moan that echoed deep in her throat.

Ziva picked Abby up and stumbled toward the bed before slowly laying her on the bed and slowly lying her own body on top of Abby's.

Abby let out a moan at the feel of Ziva's body on top of her own.

"Mmm… wait," Abby mumbled against Ziva's lips.

"What is it?" Ziva asked pulling back just far enough so that she could look down at Abby.

"Two things one, can you turn on the lamp?" Abby asked.

Ziva nodded and reached over to turn on the lamp.

"Mmm… Now I will be able to see you," Abby smiled deviously as she trailed her hands down Ziva's sides.

"What is your second request my love?" Ziva asked pecking Abby on the lips.

"Oh right, I heard a long time ago, that you were quite loud when it came to these kinds of activates, I don't know if that's true, but I know if that's true, but I know that's true about me. Could you go turn on my stereo?" Abby asked with a puppy pout.

"It is true for me as well," Ziva said standing up and walking over to the stereo.

"And yes I can turn it on," she said turning it on.

"Thank you," Abby said sitting up on her elbows and watching Ziva.

"No problem. I had hoped that you would be loud in bed," Ziva said taking her shirt off and tossing it aside.

"Wow, your beautiful," Abby said eyeing the woman's abs.

"Thank you," Ziva said lying herself on top of Abby once more and slipping her hands underneath Abby's shirt and drawing circles on Abby's stomach.

"Mmm.. Ziva," Abby mumbled against Ziva's lips before kissing her.


	9. Frightening Memories

**Thank you all for the reviews, I love and read each and every one of them. **

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Thank you," Ziva said lying herself on top of Abby once more and slipping her hands underneath Abby's shirt and drawing circles on Abby's stomach._

_"mmm.. Ziva," Abby mumbled against Ziva's lips before kissing her._

* * *

Ziva laid on her side looking down at her new lover who lay naked underneath the blanket. The moonlight poured through the window, making Abby's black hair shine and it made her skin look as white as snow.

Ziva slowly withdrew from the blanket and searched for something to put on, she found Abby's silky black robe which was long on her, but she made do with it and tied it close around her waist before quietly exiting the room praying that she wouldn't wake her new lover as she did so.

* * *

Tony sat at the kitchen table, the only thing keeping him from being in pitch black was the full moon shining brightly through the window. He cringed at his memories that he was now running through, whenever he started to think of the night Abby gave birth, he couldn't stop for quite sometime, that night had been terrifying.

He remembered how everything had been going so smoothly, then suddenly everything had gone very wrong.

* * *

"Owwww," Abby groaned as another contraction hit her.

"Just breath," he said soothingly squeezing her hand and wiping her bangs back as she lay in the hospital bed.

"It hurts Tony," she panted.

"I know it will be over soon," he assured her.

"Lets see how far along you are," a female doctor said coming into the room.

"I think its time we get that baby out now," she said as she checked under Abby's hospital gown.

"Thank God," Abby sighed.

"Come on Abs, it can't be that bad," Tony teased.

"Tony, I have been in labor for about an hour now with contractions that make me feel as if someone is taking a white hot iron and stabbing it into my stomach, I suggest you shut up," Abby snapped.

As the talked a couple more doctors came into the room along with a few nurses. They got Abby into position and Tony stood up beside her taking her hand in two of his.

"Ready Abs?" he asked her with a worried expression.

"No, is Gibbs still in the waiting room?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

"Yep, the whole team is out there," he assured her.

They were interrupted by a strong contraction and after that a doctor telling Abby to push.

For Abby it seemed like it took forever and she had been in a world of pain.

Finally, a cry rang out that was not her own, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard and she opened her eyes to see her little girl. She was small and she had a very healthy pair of lungs.

"Oh Abs, she's beautiful," he said looking at the baby with tears in his eyes.

Tony's heart clenched when there was an uneasy silence that answered him. Tony turned to look at Abby, what he saw, made his heart stop for a moment.

Abby's face was relaxed, her eyes were closed, her mouth was slightly open and at the corner of her mouth was a small trail of blood.

"Abby?" he whispered praying that the woman would answer him.

He suddenly realized how weak Abby's hold on his hand was, as he realized this, her hold on him slackened even more, if he hadn't been holding her hand it would have slipped away from his grasp.

Suddenly, Tony couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear the small baby girl screeching in the background, he couldn't hear Abby's heart monitor flat line, he couldn't hear the doctors trying to get him out of the room, he couldn't even hear his own voice calling out Abby's name louder and louder.

Finally, the hospital gathered enough doctors to physically remove himself from Abby's side and outside of the room.

Tony ran to the window and peered in as the started to try and resuscitate Abby. Tony felt his knees go week and he gripped his head painfully as he fell to his knees, the tears now falling freely.

"Abby," he sobbed with anger and pain.

He wasn't angry at Abby, no he was angry at whoever was the father to the now orphaned baby girl. Whoever it was, they had done this to Abby, they gave her the pregnancy, they gave her the baby, they gave her, her own death sentence.

"I'll find them," he sobbed.

"I'll find them and I'll make them pay Abby, I promise," he sobbed.

"No you won't," Gibbs said gruffly crouching down next to Tony.

"Why won't I?" Tony snapped uncovering his now red eyes that were burning with anger.

"Because that baby girl needs you now, Abby said that if anything was to happen to her, that the baby would be left in your care," he said looking Tony in the eyes, trying to make him understand.

"Fine, but the moment she can take care of herself, I am going after whoever did this to Abby," he growled.

Gibbs said nothing, but he sat down beside Tony and let a tear slip down as he got ready to loose his second daughter, Abby may have not been blood, but she might as well have been.

* * *

Tony winced at the memory, once more, remembering how much blood had been around Abby's legs when they hauled him out of the room. It always came back to that sight.

The sight of Abby lying limp in the bed, her body pale and sweaty and so much blood. The doctors had explained to him that in a lot of first time mothers, their body hadn't been able to adapt for the first time, her body hadn't been ready for the strain and her insides had torn during labor. They said that the next time, if she was to have another baby, would be a lot smoother and that it should never happen again.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked as she sat down across from him at the table.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," Tony said staring down at the table.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva asked studying Tony.

"Abby," he said truthfully.

"What about Abby," Ziva said with a slight accusing tone in her voice.

"About night she almost died and about the night she gave birth to Tali," he said staring down at the table with a dazed look as the memories ran through his head again.

"Abby almost died?" Ziva asked with concern.

"Yeah," Tony laughed in a bitter tone.

"Yeah she did," he said biting his lip to stop the tears from filling his eyes.

"When?" Ziva pushed.

"The night she gave birth, it almost killed her," Tony sighed finally looking up at Ziva.

"What?" Ziva gasped as her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Yep, the doctors said that it does happen in first time mothers its rare, but it happens, their bodies don't adapt for labor fast enough and their insides tear, Abby almost died, there was so much blood," he said as he slid forward and cradled his head in his hands.

"Oh my God," Ziva said slowly, her heart ached at the thought of Abby dieing in labor.

"Abby doesn't like to talk about it because she only saw Tali for a few moments then she blacked out, she is ashamed that she can't remember more about her daughter's birth day," he sighed lifting his head.

"That is ridicules, she could not control that," Ziva said with a confused look.

"Yeah tell her that, I have tried to tell her, she won't listen," he yawned.

"You should sleep," Ziva suggested.

"I can't, whenever I think about that night I can't sleep without having horrible nightmares about that night," Tony explained.

"I see," Ziva said pursing her lips.

"Why are you up, shouldn't you be in there with Abby?" he asked nodding his head in the direction of Abby's room.

"Yes, but I wanted a moment to think without getting distracted by how beautiful she is," Ziva explained with a happy smile as she stood up.

"Alright, well have you thought?" he asked wondering why she was getting up.

"Yes and now I think I have been without Abby for far to long," Ziva said with a smile.

"Goodnight Ziva," Tony said with a kind smile.

"Goodnight Tony," Ziva said walking back toward Abby's room.

* * *

Ziva stripped herself of the black robe and made her way back to the bed where she slowly slipped back underneath the covers. She lay on her side once more and looked down at Abby as the moonlight continued to pour down on her.

Ziva leaned down and kissed the pale woman's cheek.

"I love you," she whispered against the pale skin.

Ziva then laid on her back and pulled Abby close to her own body, Abby seemed to sense Ziva's need for the closeness and adjusted herself in her sleep so that her hand rested on Ziva's stomach and her head rested on Ziva's breast.

Ziva let out a content sight and finally let sleep consume her.


	10. The Next Morning

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter posted, some stuff happened and then something else happened and now I feel much better, but also I have had a little bit of writer's block so I am really just winging it with this chapter.**

**I don't speak French, so if there are any mistakes, I am sorry.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_Abby seemed to sense Ziva's need for the closeness and adjusted herself in her sleep so that her hand rested on Ziva's stomach and her head rested on Ziva's breast. _

_Ziva let out a content sight and finally let sleep consume her._

* * *

Abby woke to a small stroking sensation on her back, tracing her black cross. Abby smiled at the feeling and stretched her arms out in front of her and then pulled them under her head with a content sigh.

"Bonjour, mon amour," Ziva said leaning down and kissing Abby's back.

"Bonjour, Ziva," Abby said peaking Ziva's curiosity a bit.

Ziva didn't know if Abby knew French or not, so she decided to see how far she could go before Abby would stop understanding her.

"As-tu bien dormi?" Ziva asked as she continued to trace the large cross with her index finger.

"Oui et tu?" Abby responded as she turned her head to watch the woman as she concentrated on tracing the older woman's tattoo.

"J'ai bien dormi," Ziva responded with a slight laugh.

"I didn't know you spoke French," Ziva said with a smile as she pulled her finger away.

"It is the only other language I speak fluently, besides English," Abby said stretching again.

"That is good to know," Ziva said leaning down and kissing Abby's nose.

"Hmmm… What time is it?" Abby asked tilting her head a bit so that she could say the words against her lover's lips.

"It is six thirty," Ziva answered as she pecked Abby's lips.

"I have to go to work soon," Abby sighed.

"Yes, we both do," Ziva said wrapping her arm around Abby's waist and pulling the Goth woman against her.

Abby allowed herself to be pulled against the shorter woman and looking into Ziva's chocolate brown eyes as there bodies met.

Ziva smiled and pressed her lips against Abby's. Ziva moved her lips against Abby's and Abby quickly pulled back with a grown and placed a gentle hand above Ziva's breast to keep her in her place when she tried to keep the kiss going.

"We can not start this right now," Abby groaned as she looked down at her hand that was placed above Ziva's breast.

Ziva smirked and quickly kissed Abby's lips before pulling away and slipping out of the bed leaving Abby stunned at the sight of her naked lover in all of her glory.

"See something you like?" Ziva teased as she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh yes," Abby said as her eyes raked down Ziva's tan back.

Ziva bent over to pick up one of her shirts all the while giving Abby quite a show. Ziva smirked when she heard a soft frustrated growl and then some rustling of the bed sheets.

Ziva turned her head slightly to see Abby walking toward her closet.

"Don't put that on," Abby grumbled.

Ziva stood up and turned to face Abby.

"And why shouldn't I put my clothing back on?" Ziva asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Because your clothing is dirty, I am sure you will be able to find something in my closet that will fit you and that you will like, I don't have any underwear for you though," Abby said pulling a shirt and braw over her head.

"Fine, but those are the only clothes I brought, I didn't intend on getting my cloths taken off by a very hot Goth when I came here with my father," Ziva pointed out.

"We can go shopping after work, we will get you some clothes," Abby said pulling on her short plaid skirt.

"Were will we go?" Ziva asked shifting her wait onto one leg.

"A little store I know about, they carry the kind of things you like, I can never remember the name of the place, but when you first left, I would visit there, I visited it every Saturday when I was pregnant, it always smelled like cinnamon and other spices, and it was always warm, it reminded me of you, I brought Tali there a few times after she was born, but for some reason, when I was there the last time, it made me more depressed then happy, so I stopped going," Abby said as she unconsciously pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

Ziva dropped her hands from her hips and stood straight as she watched Abby put her hair up, Abby's eyes gave away the fact that Abby was reliving the last time she had visited the store and that she was remembering that Ziva had left her.

Ziva walked up behind Abby and wrapped her arms around her waist, Ziva kissed her neck softly and she let the shame wash over her.

"I am sorry Abigail, I really am," Ziva said as she kissed Abby's neck again.

"Its alright," Abby said placing her hands over Ziva's.

"No its not, I swear I will make it up to you my sweet," Ziva said as she buried her head in the crook of Abby's neck.

Abby shook her head and closed her eyes tightly before she pulled herself out of Ziva's arms.

"You should really get dressed, Tony is probably waiting for breakfast, I am going to go make some," Abby said walking out of the room and closing the door behind her leaving the naked Ziva standing in the room alone and confused.

* * *

"Hey Abs, where's Ziva?" Tony asked with his usual goofy grin.

"She is getting dressed. Where is director David?" Abby asked as she pulled out some bread and put it in the toaster.

"I think he might be awake, but I didn't dare go into his room to check," Tony said with a nod of his head.

"That is probably a good thing, I will ask Ziva to check for him when she is done getting dressed," Abby said as she pulled out some jelly and a small plate while she waited for the bread to become toasted.

Finally the toaster let out a ding and Abby quickly plucked the toast up and put a few more pieces in then repeated the process a few more times, finally when Abby decide she was satisfied with the amount of toast she made she set the plate down on the table along with the grape jelly and the butter along with a few napkins and a few butter knives.

"What? No eggs?" Tony said teasingly taking a napkin and a few pieces of toast.

"Shut up?" Abby laughed as she sat down at the table across from Tony and copied his movements and spreading some jam on her pieces of toast.

"Good morning, Tony," Ziva said as she walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning, your dad still hasn't come out of his room," he said abruptly.

Abby shot Tony a dirty look as Ziva walked back to her father's room.

"What?" Tony whined.

"Do you have to be so rude?" Abby cried quietly.

"Abby maybe you've forgotten, but she wasn't the kindest to you last time she was around, you're my best friend, I don't like anyone that isn't good for you, and right now, she isn't good for you," Tony said with a frustrated voice.

Abby opened her mouth to say something when Ziva reappeared with her father slightly behind her.

Ziva sat down next to Abby and kissed her cheek before grabbing a piece of toast, Eli mirrored his daughter's movements minus the kiss on Abby's cheek and he instead sat next to Tony.

"So Tony, like I was saying, I really don't think that would work," Abby said trying to cover up there earlier conversation.

"I'm telling you Abby, it would," Tony said with a goofy grin.

"What are you two talking about?" Ziva asked as she looked curiously at Abby.

"Tony thinks that someone could land on your stomach in a bunch of water from about twenty feet up and not feel a bit of pain if someone landed just the right way and I am trying to explain to him that someone would at least brake a few ribs if someone did that and that they would always feel a lot of pain," Abby said looking at Tony with a pointed look.

"She is right Tony," Ziva said turning to look at the man.

* * *

"McGee, where's my kid?" Abby asked as she stopped in front of his desk.

"She's in autopsy with Ducky and Palmer," he answered with a kind smile.

"Thank you, McGee," Abby said as she walked back toward the elevator with Ziva close behind her as they left Tony and Eli behind in the bullpen.

Abby entered the elevator and waited until Ziva entered before hitting the button that led to autopsy.

Ziva reached out and laced her fingers through Abby's, but she stayed silent.

Finally the doors opened and Abby led Ziva into autopsy where Tali was sitting on the edge of the table and watching as Palmer blew up a glove before deflating it and repeating the process, causing the small child to giggle and squeal.

Abby walked up to the two of them with Ziva slightly behind her.

It was while they stood there, that Abby realized that Tony was still the only person who knew that Ziva was Tali's mother besides herself, Ziva, and Eli David.

Abby felt a bit of guilt and sadness tug at her heart when she thought about this and Ziva must have noticed, because she squeezed Abby's hand comfortingly. Abby looked over to Ziva and saw that Ziva was looking over at her with a loving and comforting smile.

Abby smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek before turning back to watch Palmer play with their daughter.

* * *

_French translations_

_Bonjour, mon amour- good morning, my love._

_Bonjour -good morning (good day)_

_As-tu bien dormi - did you sleep well_

_Oui et tu - yes, did you_

_J'ai bien dormi - I slept well_


	11. Time Jumps

**Sorry, I haven't posted in a while, I recently lost a close friend of mine and I have just started to feel better. Again, I don't speak French, so I am sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_Abby looked over to Ziva and saw that Ziva was looking over at her with a loving and comforting smile._

_Abby smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek before turning back to watch Palmer play with their daughter._

* * *

"Palmer?" Abby said with a caring smile.

Palmer looked up with a smile on his face as he held the glove a few inches away from his mouth.

"Yeah?" he said to Abby.

"Has she eaten yet?" Abby asked with a kind smile.

"Not yet, she won't eat when we try to feed her, I don't think she's hungry" he said with a defeated look.

Tali seemed to suddenly realize that her mother was in the room, she didn't realize that this other woman who suddenly showed up and made her mother have so many different emotions at once, was also her mother.

"Mommy," the small child cried out as she reached out with both hands for her mother, her hands closing and opening as she did so.

"Hi baby," Abby said as she let go of Ziva's hand and scooped her child up.

Tali buried her head in her mother's hair, the last time she had seen her mother, her mother had been crying and running as that strange woman chased after her.

"Mommy," she whined as her stomach growled loudly.

She was hungry, but the rest of her family didn't seem to understand that she wouldn't eat until she was with her mother again.

Abby's eyes turned to ice when she heard this and Palmer's skin paled quickly at the look Abby gave him.

"Oh yeah, she's not hungry," Abby said sarcastically with an angry voice.

"My dear Abigail, I am sure that Mr. Palmer had no idea that she was hungry," Ducky said as he walked in.

Abby's eyes softened as she thought this over, but her eyes quickly hardened once again when her daughter whined as her stomach growled once more.

"Weather he knew she was hungry or not, he should have tried to feed her more often then he did instead of distracting her with a glove," Ziva said as she walked up behind Abby and softly placed a hand on Abby's arm.

"I'm sorry, but we were talking to Abby about her kid, we weren't talking to you. Sense when do you care about Abby or her child?" Palmer said angrily.

Everyone knew that Abby had been horribly broken when Ziva left, no one knew exactly why, but they all vowed to never let anyone do that to Abby again, especially if that person was Ziva.

Ziva opened her mouth to say something, but Abby quickly interrupted her.

"That's enough you two, Ziva come on, we need to all get something to eat," Abby said whisking her daughter away toward the glass doors of the autopsy.

Ziva glared at Palmer for just one more moment, before fallowing Abby out of the autopsy.

"What would you like me to get?" Ziva asked as she caught up to Abby.

"Just let me get back to the lab and I will give you some money so that you can go out," Abby said as she patted her daughter's back and leaned forward to press the button on the elevator.

"Abby, I can pay," Ziva said as the elevator doors opened and she followed Abby inside.

"Its not up for debate Ziva, I am paying," Abby said as she watched Ziva press the button that would lead to the floor that held the lab.

"Abby," Ziva said as she leaned over and flicked the emergency 'STOP' switch.

"I have not paid for anything for either of you, allow me to pay for this small thing?" Ziva said standing in front of Abby and looking into her bright green eyes with her dark brown ones.

"Fine," Abby sighed as she finally gave in to Ziva's plea.

"Thank you," Ziva said.

She leaned forward and pecked her lover's lips before switching the switch off so that they started moving again.

Tali took her face out of her mother's hair as the elevator lights turned back on and the elevator gave a large jerking motion as it started to move again.

Both women turned their attention to their daughter.

Tali was used to her mother's eyes watching her, but she was not used to this new woman watching her with the same emotions her mother always had towards her.

Tali looked at Ziva slightly before blushing and burying her head in her mother's hair again, causing both woman to laugh.

Tali turned her head slightly so that she was peaking at Ziva, but her own black curls made covered her bright green eyes slightly.

"Hi, sweetheart," Ziva said in a soothing voice.

Tali smiled and giggled at the woman causing Ziva to smile brightly back at the small child.

Ziva saw so much of Abby in her daughter, but she saw a little of herself in Tali's curls and skin, it was lighter than her own, but it was slightly darker than Abby's pale skin.

The doors opened and Abby carried their daughter into the lab with Ziva right behind her.

Abby turned to Ziva suddenly, surprising the Mossad officer.

"Here take her," Abby said placing her daughter in Ziva's arms, surprising both the mother and child.

Both Ziva and Tali watched Abby with the same confused expression as the woman started rummaging around the lab, looking for something.

"Abby, what are you looking for," Ziva asked her lover.

"Found it," Abby said ignoring Ziva's question and reaching under her desk in the back room.

"Found what?" Ziva asked as she walked into the backroom with Tali attached to her hip.

"Her stuff," Abby said pulling the black backpack out from under her desk.

"Oh, why do you need her stuff?" Ziva asked with curiosity.

"To keep her distracted," Abby said as she walked over to a spot in the backroom that had plenty of space.

Abby took out the blanket with ducks on it and placed laid it out on the ground.

Both Tali and Ziva watched Abby work with curiosity sparkling in their eyes.

Abby then took out her laptop and turned it on at the edge of the blanket. Abby took out a movie and placed it in her laptop and brought it to the main menu screen. Abby then pulled out what looked like a thick piece of plastic, she placed it next to her laptop before once again digging in the bag. She then pulled out a small stuffed lamb, a little pillow, a little bag of dried fruit and a plastic tray.

Abby placed the stuffed lamb on the blanket next to the little pillow, she then placed the plastic tray on the blanket on the side of the pillow and poured some of the dried fruit on the tray.

Abby turned on her knees and held her hands out, indicating that she wanted Ziva to hand Tali to her. Ziva got down on her knees and handed Tali to her mother. Abby placed Tali in the middle of all of the stuff, she quickly pressed the play button, she then placed the piece of plastic over her laptop's keyboard, it fit perfectly and Abby tried to move it around a little to make sure it wouldn't move.

"There," she said as she leaned sat back on her feet, "That should keep her long enough for you to get her some food," Abby said watching as Tali watched the movie and ate some of the dried fruit.

Ziva leaned over and wrapped her arms around Abby before pecking her lips.

"I will be back soon, is there something you prefer me to get her?" Ziva asked as she leaned back, but kept her arms wrapped around Abby.

"Some burritos would be nice," Abby said looking down with a slight blush.

"What is wrong love?" Ziva asked as she lifted Abby's chin so that she would look at her.

"I am not used to people buying things for me, especially not food, I have started eating differently, its not exactly what you would call healthy," Abby said with a blush.

"Shush," Ziva said tapping Abby's nose lightly with her index finger.

"I love you no matter what you eat?" she said rubbing her nose against Abby's affectionately.

Abby was touched by the action, Ziva wasn't one to show her affections easily, but yet she had just given her lover an eskimo kiss.

Abby's own stomach let out a growl and she quickly looked to the clock on her desk.

"Twelve-thirty? How has it already been three and a half hours?"

"Time jumps when you are with those you love, yes?" Ziva said with a charming smile.

Abby laughed at Ziva's small mistake, but quickly stopped when she saw Ziva's confused and slightly hurt look.

"Time flies, not time jumps, but it was still sweet," Abby said as she leaned forward and pecked her lover's lips.

Ziva smiled and chased after Abby's lips when Abby pulled away, but Abby quickly stopped her.

"Not in front of Tali," she whispered.

"Your right I should not act this way in front of her," Ziva said with apologetic eyes.

"Its alright, now go get some food for your family," Abby said playfully and gently pushing Ziva.

Ziva smiled leaned back a bit.

"What kind of burritos do you want me to get?" she asked.

"Just get her a bean and cheese one," Abby said with a wave of her hand.

"And for you Ma reine?" Ziva asked kissing Abby's hand.

"The same, will you eat with us?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Yes, I will be eating with you, what do you want to drink?" Ziva asked as she pressed her lips to the back of Abby's hand once more.

"Anything you pick will be fine for me, I have milk juice in the cooler for Tali, I always have it here for her," Abby said with a smile.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, until Abby's growling stomach broke the silence.

"I must go, my love," Ziva said as she started to get up, but she was quickly stopped and pulled back down by Abby.

"Promise you'll comeback this time?" Abby asked with her brow furrowed with slight worry.

"Je vous reviendrai toujours," Ziva said looking into Abby's eyes, before pecking her lips and leaving.

* * *

Ziva had told the truth, she returned as quickly as she could, she had skipped going to the bullpen and she went straight to Abby's lab.

"Hello my love," Ziva said sitting down with the bag fool of food and pecking Abby's lips.

"Hi," Abby replied.

She had moved Tali and her stuff closer to the wall so that she could charge the laptop if she needed to and Abby was now sitting against the wall.

"I got what you asked for," Ziva said handing her the bag.

Abby took the bag and got Tali situated with her food, movie and juice before returning to Ziva.

Abby stopped for a moment to look at Ziva.

"What is it?" Ziva asked with confusion.

Abby reached forward an tugged at the leather jacket Ziva had put on before she left.

"Take this off," Abby said as she sat back on her feet once more.

Ziva did as was asked of her and waited for Abby's next command.

"Relax, lean back," Abby said softly pushing Ziva back and guiding her back until she was sitting on her butt, with her legs in front of her and she was leaning against the wall.

Abby crawled over and did the same, except she took Ziva's arm and guided it over her shoulders so that she could hold it with one hand as she leaned on Ziva.

Ziva smiled and kissed the top of Abby's head before turning her head to the movie playing on the laptop.

"What are we watching?" she whispered.

"Horton Hears a Who, she loves it, I have to thank Tony for buying it later," Abby said smiling up at Ziva.

Ziva leaned down and kissed Abby softly, Abby allowed the kiss as long as Ziva didn't try to deepen it, they were quickly interrupted by a loud growl from Abby's stomach, Abby pulled back, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry love, I should be sorry, I have fed my child, but not my lover, I am not properly providing for my family," she joked grabbing the bag and emptying the contents.

Abby smiled when she saw that Ziva hadn't gotten a salad like most girls, instead she had gotten a burrito as well.

"I couldn't let you eat unhealthy alone now could I?" Ziva laughed.

"Although you could have picked something much worse," Ziva said as she took a bite of her food and looked forward at the movie.

* * *

_French Translations_

_Ma reine = My queen_

_Je vous reviendrai toujours = I will always return to you_


	12. Feeling Ill

**I wasn't going to write this chapter because, one, I am incredibly sick and, two, I have just had something bad happened to me (again). So that's why its so short**

**Please read and review (I need the love)**

* * *

_"I couldn't let you eat unhealthy alone now could I?" Ziva laughed._

_"Although you could have picked something much worse," Ziva said as she took a bite of her food and looked forward at the movie._

* * *

It wasn't too long until they had finished their food and continued to watch the movie. Both Abby and Ziva were content to stay in this small little world they had created for both them and their little family.

Both Abby and Tali were soon on the verge of falling asleep when the end of the movie started playing. Abby saw that her daughter was still a bit awake and moved to grab another movie from her bag when Ziva stopped her.

"I'll do it," she assured Abby as she moved out from behind Abby.

Abby leaned back against the wall and noted that the wall was most definitely not as comfortable as the top of Ziva's breast. Abby smiled at this realization as she silently admired Ziva's ass.

Ziva finished getting the movie set up, she leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead, she then turned to Abby who was still smiling, only now she was smiling like the cat who got away with eating the pet goldfish.

"What are you thinking about, love?" she asked as she crawled over to Abby.

Ziva crawled until she reached Abby's sneakers, she then widened her crawling stance and crawled over Abby's legs until her face was a few inches away from Abby's.

"I was just admiring your," Abby quickly peaked at their daughter before whispering the next part of her sentence very quietly, "Your sweet ass," Abby whispered as she slid her hand lightly over Ziva's said ass. before pecking her lips before pulling back and smiling seductively.

Ziva smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to Abby's lips, she quickly remembered that she could not deepen it and pulled back before she gracefully returned to her previous position to watch the second movie.

"What movie did you pick?" Abby asked as she rested her head on the top of Ziva's breast once more.

"A movie called 'Ice Age', is it funny? I would find it weird if it was an animated documentary," Ziva said as she wrapped her arm around Abby.

"Yes, it is a good kids movie, its not a documentary its completely fake, except for the fact that the animals were once real and there really was and ice age," Abby said with a smile.

"Science fiction, yes?" Ziva asked as she pecked Abby's lips.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Abby said as she playfully and lightly bit Ziva's collar bone.

Ziva quietly gasped in surprise.

"Ow, why would you do that? I would not suspect you to pick any other type of movie for your child, you are my little scientist after all," she said.

"Sorry mon cheri, I couldn't help myself," Abby yawned as she rested her head on Ziva's breast once more.

"Are you tired?" Ziva asked with concern, Abby's face felt hot against the top of her breast and Ziva' reached forward a bit to feel her lover's forehead with the back of her hand.

"Well if you recall, you didn't let me get much sleep last night," Abby said coyly.

"I do recall this, but I also recall that you weren't complaining much last night, except for that one time you did complain, I'm still very sorry I was so careless," Ziva said with a small smile of her own.

"It was fine Ziva, its not your fault, I hadn't really mentioned it a lot so I can understand why you forgot, its not like you were biting and squeezing them with great force, you were gentle, there's nothing more I could ask for, I was happy and overjoyed with how you were last night," Abby said simply as she closed her eyes.

"I am glad that you enjoyed our activities, but I should have been more careful with you breast, you had mentioned that they were sore before, I should have remembered before I ended up hurting you," Ziva said with shame in her voice and on her face.

"Ziva stop," Abby said as she suddenly pulled herself out of Ziva's hold.

"You didn't hurt me, yes there was a little pain caused and yes pain isn't that enjoyable, but it wasn't as bad as your making it out to be. I don't know about you, but I enjoyed what happened last night and I'm sure you could tell by the noises I made even when I was trying to be quiet," Abby said as she got up and started walking towards her ballistics part of her lab as Ziva got up and followed her.

Ziva understood that Abby wanted no chance that their daughter would hear them even though she appeared to be sleeping soundly.

"That is what worries you? That I did not enjoy myself last night?" Ziva asked when Abby had shut the large door behind them.

"Well I don't know, Ziva, I know that you have had to sleep with people to get information, for all I know you could have faked it," Abby said as she crossed her arms.

"Abby," Ziva said as she stepped closer to the said woman and placed her hands on Abby's crossed arms, "You felt my inner muscles tighten, yes?" Ziva asked as she looked into her eyes.

"Yes, but," Abby was quickly cut off by Ziva.

"No buts, Abigail, I can assure you, I enjoyed last night's activities tremendously, it was the best second best night of my life," Ziva said before she pecked Abby's now warm lips.

"What was the first?" Abby asked with a pout on her lips.

"The night I stayed at your house after I first saw Tali that day, knowing that I was in the same house as the woman I loved and my daughter caused me to feel as if I could then die happy," Ziva said as she looked into Abby's eyes.

"So you did climax last night?" Abby asked as she bit her lip with an unsure look in her eyes.

"Yes, I did," Ziva laughed, "I climaxed many times last night thanks to you," Ziva said slyly.

Abby said nothing, but she smiled and blushed.

Ziva enjoyed the blush, but she couldn't help but notice that Abby's skin was much paler now than it had been earlier.

"Abigail, are you feeling ill?" Ziva asked as she took her lover's into her arms.

"A little," Abby admitted as she wrapped her arms around Ziva's waist.

"Come, lets go lie down then," Ziva said leading Abby out of the room and into the next room where there child still lay sleeping.

Ziva pulled the blanket back on the futon and sat Abby down on it before she crouched down so she could until Abby's sneakers and take them off of her before taking off her own boots.

Ziva checked on their daughter who was sleeping right in front of the futon luckily, she then went back to the futon and slid in behind Abby.

Abby quickly cuddled up to Ziva, resting her head on her breast once more and closing her eyes.

"Sleep well mon amour," Ziva whispered as she wrapped her arm around Abby once more as well.

"Sleep well, Ziva," Abby replied in her own whisper.

* * *

_French translations_

_Mon cheri = My sweetheart or my sweet_

_Mon Amour = My love_


	13. Their Pride

**Thank you all for the support I have gotten for this story, I really do appreciate every favorite, follow, and especially the reviews.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Sleep well mon amour," Ziva whispered as she wrapped her arm around Abby once more as well._

_"Sleep well, Ziva," Abby replied in her own whisper._

* * *

"Where is she?" Ziva asked her father.

"She tried to take you from me again, I had to punish her," Eli said simply with a shrug.

"Where is she!" Ziva screamed at him.

Eli said nothing, but he lifted the remote and pressed a button on it.

What happened next, chilled Ziva to the bone.

The room was filled with screams of pain and fear, Ziva knew that those horrible screams belonged to her beloved.

Ziva ran out of the room and tried to follow the screams.

Suddenly, as she ran down the corridor, the screams stopped.

"Abby," she called even though she knew she wouldn't get a reply.

"She's gone, Ziva," Tony said as he came around the corner holding Tali in his arms.

Tali looked much more at ease in Tony's arms then she had ever been in her own.

"I tried to make her see that she belonged with me, but she struggled and ran, so I had to kill her," he said simply.

Tony set Tali on the ground and the little girl grew until she had the body of a young woman.

Her green eyes now had a glint of hatred instead of mirroring Abby's with a sparkle of joy. Her skin now look much more like Ziva's, her round face was framed by long, dark black, wild curls, she held her tall body up with attitude with her hand on her hip and she had enough height to look down at Ziva with a smug smirk.

"What are you going to do with her daddy?" Tali asked with a voice that almost matched Abby's perfectly.

The question made Ziva feel as if Tali had reached inside of her chest and squeezed her heart until it had almost popped.

"I am going to get rid of her," Tony said as he pulled out the pocket knife.

Ziva found that she could not move suddenly, it was if her body was completely frozen in place.

She watched as Tony lunged forward and buried the knife in her stomach before pulling it upward, ripping her open.

"Ziva," she heard Abby call to her, this confused her, she thought it would be a little bit later that she would start to hear her lover call for her, but this could do.

Ziva watched as Tali's eyes softened with sadness before returning to their previous ice cold hard stare.

"Ziva," she heard Abby call to her once more.

* * *

"Come on, Ziva," Abby called as she shook her sleeping lover.

Ziva groaned in her sleep, but she didn't wake.

Abby leaned down and pressed her lips to Ziva's, she moved her lips against Ziva's hoping it would wake Ziva.

"Abby?" Ziva whispered against Abby's lips.

"Abby!" Ziva yelled as she sat up with fear in her eyes as she looked around the room.

"Ziva?" Abby called her lover as she looked on with concern in her eyes.

Ziva turned to see her lover, she then lunged herself at Abby, wrapping her arms around Abby and causing Abby to fall back onto her back with Ziva on top of her.

"I thought I lost you," Ziva whispered against Abby's still slightly warm skin.

"Shhh, Ziva, I'm here its okay," Abby cooed to the woman the same way she would coo to Tali when she had a nightmare.

"Tali?" Ziva asked when she realized the little one had not started crying from Ziva's outburst.

"Tony took her upstairs, she wanted to play and run around and she can't do that down here, she could get hurt," Abby explained.

Ziva felt a tang of jealousy that her daughter was more comfortable in Tony's arms then she was in her own.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Abby asked as she felt Ziva's heart start to slow.

"No, I just want to make sure your real," Ziva whispered.

Abby turned her head, cupped Ziva's cheek and kissed Ziva tenderly, her lips moving slowly against Ziva's as their tongues danced.

"Je t'aime, Ziva," Abby whispered when she pulled back.

"Je t'aime, Abigail," Ziva whispered in return as she got off of Abby and lied on her back next to Abby.

"Ziva, this has been bugging me for a while, I just want to know, since your Tali's mother, is she automatically Jewish, or is she Catholic like me since I'm her birth mother?" Abby asked with pursed lips.

Ziva smiled, turned on her side and grabbed Abby's hand while and started fiddling with it.

"Well, you gave birth to Tail, so I believe she would be raised as Catholic or whatever you want her to be, until she is old enough to decide for herself," Ziva said as Abby turned on her side as well.

"What if I wan't her to kind of be a part of both, like no eating pork and celebrating Jewish as well as Catholic holidays?" Abby asked nervously, she never thought she would be having this conversation with Ziva.

"Its up to you, I will be learning all of her customs along with her, every year you will have a new rule for our little family, we will all just follow along," Ziva laughed.

She knew that in their family, Ziva would look like the boss, but it would be Abby in the end who had the final word, Ziva would always consult Abby if she was making a decision or if Abby wanted something done, Ziva wouldn't be able to resist her lover's wishes.

"We are like a lion pride," Abby smiled.

"How do you mean?" Ziva asked with a content smile of her own.

"You are the lion, who sits around looks pretty and when a threat is around, you protect the pride. I am the lioness, I do the work and I make the decisions and our dear Tali is the cub," Abby said as she pecked Ziva's lips.

"You description of our family is quite accurate " Ziva laughed, "But I will help you do the work."

* * *

_French Translations_

_Je t'aime = I love you_


	14. Fighting For Her

**I had to rewrite this, but anyways... I almost have fifty reviews, six more and I will have that magic number! I want to thank you all for the reviews and support on this story.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"You are the lion, who sits around looks pretty and when a threat is around, you protect the pride. I am the lioness, I do the work and I make the decisions and our dear Tali is the cub," Abby said as she pecked Ziva's lips._

_"You description of our family is quite accurate " Ziva laughed, "But I will help you do the work."_

* * *

__Ziva was walking into the bullpen, she had left Abby to run her test on the evidence in peace.

Luckily, Ziva could use this time to test a thought she had.

Ziva was not stupid, she had seen the signs whenever Tony was around Abby or Tali, the man obviously wanted them to himself, he wanted Abby to be the wife and Tali to be the child to his perfect little family, but Ziva decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and decided to conduct one test, if Tony reacted the way she thought he would, then she would have been right.

Everyone, but Tony, Tali, and Abby were in the bullpen.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

"He took Tali down to the interrogation room," Ducky answered her question instead.

"Thank you," Ziva said before she left, not giving anyone a chance to ask her why she was looking for the man.

* * *

Ziva opened the door to the interrogation room door and saw Tony sitting across from Tali who was drawing on a piece of paper.

Ziva walked in smiling at her daughter as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" he asked with a shocked face.

Ziva smiled and picked up the little girl. It was time for the test.

"I came to see my daughter," Ziva said before kissing Tali's cheek.

Tony winced and Ziva pretended not to notice, but he proved her theory right.

"I would prefer that you didn't call her that," Tony said with an uncomfortable face.

"Why not, Tony, that is what she is," Ziva said as she watched her daughter play with her Star of David with adoring eyes.

"By blood yes, but you weren't here when Abby was pregnant, you weren't here when Tali was born, and you weren't here when Tali had her first birthday, that kind of stuff just doesn't scream 'mom' material to me," Tony said as he folded his hands with satisfaction, he knew he had just struck a sore nerve.

Ziva frowned as she looked away from her daughter, but when Tali looked up at her and spoke a bunch of gibberish it made Ziva smile.

Ziva sat down in the chair across from Tony with Tali in her lap, Ziva handed Tali a red crayon and watched as the little girl started to color again.

"I know I was not here, Tony, but I would have if I knew about Tali," Ziva said in a sad tone.

"At least I'm not the one who fell in love with a woman that I could never have," Ziva said when she finally looked up at him.

Tony looked shocked for a moment before he regained his composure.

* * *

Gibbs felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he opened it to see that it was Abby who was calling him.

"Yeah Abs?" he answered.

"Gibbs, do you know where Ziva is?" Abby asked.

"Yes, she went down to the interrogation room with Tony and Tali he answered.

"Oh no, meet me in the black room, bring Director David," Abby said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"I came to see my daughter," Ziva said.

"What does she mean, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Its complicated, I tell you later," Abby said waving her hand without looking at him.

* * *

"I don't know what your talking about?" he said unconvincingly.

"I am not stupid, Tony, I know you love Abby," Ziva said as Tali handed her a crayon.

"Of course I love Abby, she's my best friend," Tony said.

"No, I mean that you are in love with her," Ziva said as she drew a heart on the paper.

"She loves me too you know," he said with slight confidence.

Ziva put the crayon down and looked up at him.

"Yes, I know. When I left, she broke and you were there to pick up her pieces and put them back together, for that, I am forever grateful to you, you will always hold a part of her heart that I can not touch," Ziva said calmly.

Tony studied Ziva for a moment before he spoke.

"I will fight for her, its not over until the two of you get married and I don't see that happening anytime soon," Tony told her with confidence.

"And I will fight back, Tony," Ziva said confidently, "but if Abby gets hurt Tony, I will not be happy," Ziva warned with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Neither will I," Tony agreed.

* * *

"Oh no," Abby said as she buried her face in her hands, "I'm going to lose one of them," Abby said with a voice thick with sadness.

Eli rested a hand on one of Abby's shoulders.

"I can assure you, Ms. Sciuto, you will not be losing my daughter, she loves you very much and I am already arraigning plans with director Vance, Ziva will be an NCIS agent on Gibbs team once more," he said as he tried to comfort the upset woman.

"Thank you," Abby said to him.

"Sorry for interrupting but Abby, would you like to explain to me about how Ziva called Tali her daughter and why her and Tony are suddenly fighting over you?" he asked.


	15. Languages

**I'm back with a new chapter that is most defiantly dedicated to my loyal beta.**

**StraightJacketxD - please feel better soon, I love you my dear friend.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Thank you," Abby said to him._

_"Sorry for interrupting but Abby, would you like to explain to me about how Ziva called Tali her daughter and why her and Tony are suddenly fighting over you?" he asked._

* * *

For a few moments Gibbs just stared at Abby after she had quickly explained that Ziva was the 'father' of her baby and that she and Ziva were perusing a romantic relationship.

When he went to say something Abby quickly threw up her hand in a gesture for him to stay quiet.

"If your going to say something about rule twelve or something along the lines of that, I don't want to hear it," Abby said through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't going to do either of those things, I was going to say that I hope it works out," he said gruffly before turning back to the glass that allowed them to see Tony, Ziva, and Tali, but didn't allow them to see those who were now quietly observing them.

* * *

"Why did you leave?" Tony asked as he folded his hands on the table and leaned forward.

"Why does anyone leave the people they love? Because their scared or they feel it is for the best of that person, they are almost always wrong in that case, but that's not what happened to me," Ziva said with a lost look in her eyes.

"I'll ask again, why did. You. Leave?" he asked with persistence.

Ziva looked away from the paper and looked past Tony with a far away look.

"The look in her eyes, you did not see the way she looked at me, Tony. Like I was the monster from her worst nightmare, it hurt so much to know that it was me, causing her to be that afraid, I had made her become so fearful of me for just a few moments because I was angry and I was not even angry at her, I knew that I never wanted to be the cause of that look on her face again, so I left," Ziva said with tearful eyes.

Ziva's display shocked Tony, she was choosing to be very open and vulnerable in front of her enemy.

Ziva suddenly reached her hand into her pocket and pulled her phone out, she flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"David," Ziva said into it.

"What's your angle?" Abby asked her over the phone.

"Abby?" Ziva asked with a confused face.

"Yes, now answer my question," Abby demanded.

"I do not know what your talking about, where are you?" Ziva asked with a confused face.

"Right behind you Ziva," Abby answered.

Ziva looked behind her at the black glass with the phone still pressed to her ear.

Ziva waved at the glass before turning around, placing the phone on the table and putting it on speaker.

"We can all hear you now Abby," she said to the phone.

"What are you two doing?"Abby said with a long sigh.

"We are having a civil conversation while Tali is coloring," Tony said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, look, I need Tali, she didn't exactly sleep as long as she should have and I am not going to deal with a grumpy baby at work," Abby said as she walked out of the room and waited in the hallway.

"Alright, we will be out with her in a moment," Ziva said before hanging up on her girlfriend and standing up with her daughter in her arms.

Tony followed Ziva and Tali out of the room and watched as Ziva handed her daughter to her mother before kissing her cheek.

"Hi baby," Abby said to her daughter with a smile as she took the child that was being handed to her.

"Mommy," he daughter squealed with excitement as she reached for her mother.

"Did you have fun with you Ema and you uncle Tony?" Abby asked her daughter with an excited voice.

"How did you know the Ema means mother?" Ziva asked with a confused look.

"Please Ziva, I'm not stupid, I had enough sense to know that Tali would need to know what to call you if she ever met you and you knew she was your daughter.

"So you learned how to say mother in Hebrew?" Ziva asked with slight pride in the mother of her child.

"Not just mother, I did learn some Hebrew, I wanted Tali to know some, whether she ever met you or not," Abby said as she started to walk back toward the elevator.

"I see," Ziva said following her.

Tony walked in the opposite direction of them, toward the bullpen to get back to work, he had gotten what he needed to say out into the open.

"So she calls me Ema and she calls you Mommy?" Ziva asked as she hit the button that would bring them down to Abby's lab.

"I guess, or whatever she wants to call us that means mother," Abby said with a shrug.

"Sounds good to me," Ziva said as she hugged Abby with Tali in between the two of them.

Tali giggled and Ziva backed up a bit so that she still had her arms wrapped around her daughter and lover, but she could still look down at their daughter with an adoring look.

"You will know many languages my little one," Ziva said as she looked into her daughter's bright green eyes.

"Mmmm, I don't know about how many, I would at least like to have an idea about what the two of you are complaining about when you do it," Abby teased.

Ziva tenderly kissed Abby for a few moments without pressing against their daughter.

"I will always keep you in the loop," Ziva said with a soft smile as she rested her forehead against Abby's.

Both of them smiled before looking down at their daughter with the same motherly pride in their smiles.

Tali plaid with Ziva's necklace while both of her mothers plaid with her curls with a certain softness and tenderness that only a mother could have for her child.


	16. Silent Conversations

**I am sorry to say this, but I do plan on ending this fic soon. I have some other ideas on my mind and I have to start working on a sequel for 'Dirty Paws'. I don't believe there will be a sequel for this one, I never really pictured this story as a one time thing, in fact it started out as a one-shot. First three reviewers of this chapter get to know the title of the sequel to Dirty Paws before it is released.**

**3 more reviews until 50 reviews!**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_Both of them smiled before looking down at their daughter with the same motherly pride in their smiles._

_Tali plaid with Ziva's necklace while both of her mothers plaid with her curls with a certain softness and tenderness that only a mother could have for her child._

* * *

Ziva watched as Abby worked on her multiple test quietly while Tali slept in the room right behind them, the sliding glass door was currently open sense Abby didn't have a baby monitor in the lab.

Abby had turned down the volume on all of her systems to the point of almost being mute so that when they went off, they wouldn't wake her currently sleeping daughter.

Abby stopped for a moment to check the clock to make sure that Tali hadn't overslept before walking over to the next machine.

Ziva watched her lover walk from machine to machine with an amused and adoring smile on her face. She loved watching Abby work, the Goth seemed to get lost in her own world, one that only she could control, a world that used to run on Caf-Pow! and heavy metal music, but now ran on sweet, comforting silence, quick glances at the clock, and getting things done as early as she could.

Ziva grabbed a blank notepad that was off to the side and grabbed the black pen beside it.

Abby was now on the other side of her computer table working on something else with a look of determination and concentration so she didn't notice when Ziva started to scribble on notepad.

Ziva finished writing and held the notepad just below her eyes, before she used one nail to lightly tap on the metal table she was sitting at, just loud enough to get Abby's attention, but not loud enough to wake their sleeping child.

Abby looked up to see 'Hi' written in big writing on the notepad.

Abby smiled and picked up the notepad of her own before writing the same and showing it to her lover before putting it back down and starting to type on her computer once more.

Ziva smiled and started to scribble on the notepad once more.

When she finished she held it up and tapped her nail on the table once more.

Abby looked up between her computers once more to see: 'I love you', written on the note pad this time.

Abby quickly wrote her response on the notepad and held up her own 'I love you', for Ziva to see. Abby then placed the notepad back down and turned her attention back to her computers.

Ziva decided to leave her lover to her work and instead decided to work on her sketching. She used to sketch quite a lot when she had free time but lately, she had not had quite a lot of that.

When Ziva was almost completely done with the sketch when the elevator let out a soft ding, yes, Abby had found out how to turn the volume down on the ding of the elevator.

Ziva quickly closed the notepad and looked up to see Gibbs walk through the doors, just as he did one of Abby's machines went off.

Gibbs seemed to guess by the softness of the alarm that went off on Abby's machine, that Tali was sleeping.

Gibbs started to sign with the Gothic woman as the silently discussed what Ziva could only guess was the results of the test from whatever machine had just gone off.

Finally, the conversation ended and Gibbs turned to Ziva.

He pointed at her before tuning his head in a certain direction to signal for her to follow him.

Abby waved goodbye to the two of them and Ziva waved back before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Pack up, Abby got a match on the hair found on the little girl's stuffed animal, that wasn't the little girl's." he told his team.

"Who'd it belong to, boss?" Tony asked as he walked beside him.

"It belongs to Dustin Moore," Gibbs said gruffly.

"So, maybe he knew the kid or maybe he was a friend of their mom's," Tony countered.

"Dustin Moore, is the Massod agent that we suspected had gone rouge," Eli said calmly from the back of the elevator.

"And the mom filed a restraining order against him over a year ago, the fingerprint was new," Gibbs said gruffly.

* * *

"Dustin Moore, no longer lives here," a woman with short brown hair and short jean shorts said as she leaned up against the apartment building.

"Do you know where he does live, now?" Gibbs asked the woman.

"Nope," she said nonchalantly, "All I know is he left most of his stuff here, he showed up with two kids, a little boy and a little girl, took some stuff and got out of here as quickly as he could in his truck, drove off that way," the woman explained as she pointed in the direction with the hand that wasn't holding a cigarette.

"Thank you," McGee said as they all started to walk away.

"What are we gonna do now, boss?" Tony asked as they walked away.

"We find out who else knows Dustin Moore, see if anyone knows why the restraining order was filed an why he would feel the need to take the two children hostage," Gibbs said without looking at him.

"Right," Tony said as he followed his boss.

* * *

"Any luck?" Abby asked as Ziva returned to the lab.

Abby was currently shutting her machines down as she walked around with Tali in her arms.

The child had been awake since a little after Ziva had left with the rest of the team, that was a little over four hours ago.

"A bit, we know that Dustin Moore does have the kids and that he is the Massod agent that we suspected was going rouge," Ziva answered.

"Well that's good, at least you know who your looking for," Abby said as she shut down her last computer.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she turned back to Ziva.

"Go where?" Ziva asked with slight confusion.

"To that store I was telling you about before, if your going to stay here, we need to get you some cloths," Abby explained.

"Oh yes, forgive me, I forgot, but yes, I am ready to go," Ziva answered with a smile on her face.

It would be nice to get away from the case and work and just enjoy there family time.


	17. Cinnamon

**One more review and I will have fifty reviews! Like I said this story will be ending soon, I hope you all have enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed getting this idea out.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Oh yes, forgive me, I forgot, but yes, I am ready to go," Ziva answered with a smile on her face._

_It would be nice to get away from the case and work and just enjoy there family time._

* * *

Ziva was hit with the scent of cinnamon the moment she stepped into the shop behind Abby and Tali.

"Abby!" A woman with blue eyes and long brown hair cheered from behind the counter.

"Hello, Misty," Abby greeted the woman with a content smile.

The woman ran from behind the counter and engulfed Abby and Tali in her arms.

"Hello little one, you've gotten so big," Misty said to Tali when she stepped out of the hug.

Tali smiled kindly at Misty and reached out for her, Abby gently handed her daughter to the woman.

Abby then turned to Ziva and held an arm out, signaling for Ziva to walk into it.

Ziva did just that and wrapped one arm around Abby's waist, she smiled Abby used the arm that had been held out to her, to wrap lovingly around her shoulders.

"Misty, this is Ziva, my partner," Abby smiled at the woman.

Misty narrowed her eyes at Abby and pursed her lips, she put Tali on her hip so that she could motion freely with the other.

"You mean partner as in your girlfriend?" Misty said with an accusing tone in her voice.

"Yes, I do," Abby said with the same smile.

Misty's face suddenly lit up with a bright smile that shined in her blue eyes.

She held her hand out to Ziva.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Misty," she said happily as she shook Ziva's hand.

"Ziva, it is nice to meet you as well," Ziva responded with a smile.

"Well Abby, you know where everything is," Misty said as she started to walk off with Tali.

"Thank you, Misty," Abby said before she grabbed Ziva's hand and lead her towards the cloths.

* * *

"Abby, does it smell like cinnamon in here to you, or is it just me?" Ziva asked as she turned away from the cloths to see Abby sniffing at a candle with a content smile on her face.

"It smells like cinnamon in here, that's why I used to come here so much, the smell reminded me of you, then I started to bring Tali here so that she would know this smell, it was the best I could do since I didn't think she was ever going to know you," Abby said with a shrug as she checked the price tag of the candle before putting it down.

"I recall you telling me this, at least you found some comfort," Ziva said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but it wasn't the same as having the real thing," Abby said as she started to fiddle with some of the glass trinkets.

"I am sorry," Ziva said as she walked up to Abby and hugged her from behind.

"No reason to be sorry, it is already done, I don't plan on losing you again though," Abby said with a sigh.

"You will not lose me again, I am not going anywhere," Ziva said with a smile.

"Good, that's good," Abby said as she patted the hands that were wrapped around her waist.

* * *

"Abby, I am done putting my cloths away," Ziva said as she walked out into the living room where Abby was sitting on the floor playing with their daughter.

"They all fit in the closet?" Abby said looking up at her lover.

"Yes, do you have any plans for dinner?" Ziva asked.

"No, why?" Abby asked as she looked back down at their daughter.

"Good, because I will make dinner," Ziva smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Abby asked as she turned to watch Ziva walk into the kitchen.

"Yes, I am sure," Ziva said as she started to look through the cupboard.

"Alright, I am going to go take a bath with Tali," Abby said as she stood up with her daughter in her arms.

"Alright, you two go get clean and I should have dinner ready when you done," Ziva said with a content smile, never before in her life had she thought at any point in time, would she be cooking dinner while her lover and child took a bath.

She found that she quite liked that thought now, it was nice to know that they were all together in their home.

* * *

Abby laid her daughter down in her crib, before heading into her bedroom.

Ziva was lying there, under the blanket waiting for her.

Abby climbed into the bed behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist.

Ziva smiled as she felt Abby press against her tightly from behind.

"Did you like dinner?" Ziva asked with a smile as Abby pressed a light kiss to her neck.

"It was great, I loved it," Abby said with a smile.

She loved the feeling of having Ziva in her arms, it just felt right. Ziva's body seemed to mold perfectly into her body, like it was made to be pressed against her own.

"I am glad," Ziva said with a content smile as she leaned forward and switched the lamp off before snuggling deeper into Abby's embrace.


	18. Mother Bear's Cub

**Second chapter of the day, can you tell I am really trying to end this? lol**

**Its also a reward for all of you, because I have finally reached fifty reviews!**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_She loved the feeling of having Ziva in her arms, it just felt right. Ziva's body seemed to mold perfectly into her body, like it was made to be pressed against her own._

_"I am glad," Ziva said with a content smile as she leaned forward and switched the lamp off before snuggling deeper into Abby's embrace._

* * *

__Abby and Ziva woke up to the phone ringing, Abby was the first to get up and make it to the door.

"I've got it, go back to bed," Abby yawned as she ran to the phone, praying that it wouldn't wake Tali.

"Hello?" Abby whispered as she shut the window after feeling a chill.

"Hello, Ms. Sciuto," a menacing male voice said over the phone.

Abby suddenly felt wide awake, she quickly turned back to the window with horror, she hadn't left it open and neither had Ziva.

"Who is this?" she asked as she quickly walked to her daughter's room.

"This is Dustin Moore and may I say, you catch on quick, already you know I've been in your home," he said with a sneer that Abby could hear in his voice.

Abby found the crib empty, but in despair Abby ripped the blanket back just in case.

Abby let out a gasp, covered her mouth and stumbled back.

"That's right Ms. Sciuto, I have your little girl," he laughed.

Abby made her way to her bedroom door, but she stopped when Dustin spoke once more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned, "If you ever want to see your pretty little girl alive again, you'll do exactly as I say," he said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

Abby let go of her door handle and backed away a few steps.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked with fear in her voice as her eyes filled with tears that she refused to let fall.

"That's a good girl," he laughed softly.

"I wan't you to tell your girlfriend you had to go into work for something, then I want you to call special agent Gibbs and tell him that you are sick and that you can't come into work, but only when the time is write," he said.

"Okay, easy," Abby said with a shaky voice.

"After that, I want you to get into your car and drive to the old warehouse, the one that caught on fire about twenty years ago, I'll call you back then," he said slowly.

"Alright," Abby said she walked back over to the table where she had gotten the phone from.

"Oh, and Ms. Siuto, if you are followed or if you tell anyone about this phone call or where you are going or that your daughter is missing, you will never see your little girl alive again," he said before hanging up the phone.

Abby stood there for a moment before hanging up the phone and rushing to her room.

Abby got dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, before she shook Ziva to wake her a bit.

"Ziv, I have to go into work, I am going to take Tali, okay?" She said as she grabbed white jacket.

"Yeah, sure, do you want me to go with you?" Ziva asked with a yawn.

"No," Abby said quickly before she started back tracking, "No, you get some sleep, you need it, I'll see you later," she lied, she didn't know if she would ever see Ziva again, let alone later.

"Alright," Ziva whispered before lying back down.

Abby looked at her for a moment before leaning down and lightly kissing Ziva's lips.

Abby quickly left the house and got into her car and started to drive.

* * *

An hour into her drive, Abby pulled over and called Gibbs, knowing that he would be getting in at around this time.

"Gibbs," she said quickly when he picked up.

"Yeah, Abby?" he asked gruffly.

"I can't come into work today, I'm sick, I am keeping Tali she's sick too, don't bring it up to Ziva, she is upset that I won't let her stay home and take care of us," Abby explained.

"Alright, Abs, call me if you need anything," he said with slight concern that he only ever used when he was talking to her.

"I will," Abby said curtly before hanging up and driving again.

* * *

Abby pulled into the warehouse parking lot and waited with her car in park.

As soon as her phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered with urgency in her voice.

"You've done well, Ms. Sciuto, you will have your daughter back soon, you just have to do a few more things," he said with a dangerously calm voice.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked with impatience.

"Turn off the car, go into the warehouse, use the stairs, and go up to the thirteenth floor, I'll call you again when you have arrived," he said before hanging up.

Abby turned the car off and ran into the building, running up those thirteen flights of stairs, was the easiest thing she had ever done, at least it seemed like that with the adrenaline pumping strong through her blood.

Abby burst through the door of the thirteenth floor and caught her breath as she looked back and forth down both hallways that held millions of doors, waiting for Dustin's phone call.

Abby's phone rang and she answered it thinking it was Dustin.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Abby, I thought you went to work with Tali?" she heard Ziva say with an accusing and concerned voice.

"Ziva, I can't talk right now, I'm sorry," she said harshly before hanging up.

Abby's phone rang again and this time she checked to make sure it wasn't a familiar number.

Abby answered the phone once more.

"Good job keeping the phone call under a minute so she couldn't trace your phone, Ms. Sciuto," she could hear him applaud through the phone.

"What next?" Abby asked as she shifted her weight from one leg to another nervously.

"Go to your left," he instructed.

"Alright," Abby said as she walked down the hallway to the left.

"Find the door that has the number seven-hundred thirty-seven," he instructed.

Abby quickly found the door and stood before it.

"Alright, what now?" she panted the question, the adrenaline was pumping hard through her veins.

"Open the door and shut it behind you," he said simply.

Abby did as he instructed and waited once more.

"Hang up the phone," he said and Abby could tell that he was somewhere in the dark room with her.

Abby did just that, but as soon as she did, her phone went off again, Abby looked at the number to see that it was Ziva.

"Answer it," came Dustin's rough order.

Abby answered it

"Hello?" Abby answered with a shaky voice.

"Abby, what the hell is going on?" Ziva practically screamed into the phone.

"Tell her you can't talk right now and to stop calling you," He ordered.

Abby nodded to show that she had heard him.

"Damn it, Ziva, I can't talk right now, stop calling me," she yelled into the phone, she really was frustrated with the woman, she didn't want their daughter to die.

"Hang it up," he ordered.

Abby hung up on Ziva and waited for her next order.

"Step into the light," he said.

Abby was about to ask him what light he meant, the room was completely dark, when a bright white light, lit up a small circle on the floor.

Abby did as he asked and waited.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her by the back of her neck and pull back so that she was bending over backwards, Abby also felt, the cold unmistakable steel blade of a scalpel, press against her neck.

"Tell me Ms. Sciuto, would you die for your daughter?" he asked with a sneer.

* * *

Ziva listened as Abby hung up the phone on her again.

"Did you get the signal this time?" she asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, she's at the warehouse that caught on fire twenty years ago, it hasn't been used sense," McGee said with a concentrated look at his computer.

"Dustin has her," Gibbs said gruffly.

"I agree, I believe he has her as well," Eli agreed.

"Oh god, please let her be alright," Ziva said as she covered her face while Gibbs drove as fast as he could.

Eli put his hand on Ziva's shoulder.

"It is not Abby or Tali you should be worried about," he said calmly to his daughter.

Ziva looked up at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, that I would be more worried about Dustin Moore," he answered.

"Why?" she asked with confusion.

"Because Dustin doesn't seem to realize how mother's work when it comes to the safety of their children, the two kids that he kidnapped, their mom died trying to protect them, Abigail knows how to kill people. There is a saying that sums this all up that works quite well," Eli explained.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

Eli opened his mouth to answer, but Gibbs quickly answered instead.

"Don't mess with a mother bear's cubs," He said gruffly.

"Exactly," Eli agreed.

* * *

"I asked you a question Ms. Scuito, I asked you, would you die, for your daughter?" Dustin asked as he jerked Abby.

"Of course," Abby rasped.

Dustin pushed her forward until she was standing straight again, but he didn't take the scalpel away.

"Walk," he ordered.

Abby let him lead her to a chair, where he forced her to sit down before tying her hands to the metal chair.

He then left and walked back with a much smaller chair, he then left again and came back with her daughter.

He placed Tali in the chair, tied her hands and feet to the char and tied a cloth tight around her mouth so any screams or wails would be muffled.

Abby quietly looked for any wounds on her daughter, satisfied when she found none.

"Lets play a game shall we?" he whispered in Abby's ear.

"If you scream or make any noise at all, I'll shoot your precious daughter, but if you don't make any noise, she will live, but you will die, nod if you understand," he ordered.

Abby nodded and quietly felt around the back of the chair until she felt a sharp edge.

Abby slowly started to rub the rope against the sharp edge, praying that it was sharp enough to cut through the rope.

Dustin shot his arm out quickly with the scalpel in hand. Abby felt pain in her shoulder as he left a clean slice in it, but she stayed silent.

Dustin laughed and lunged forward again, this time, burying the scalpel in her stomach and ripping to the side, Abby clenched her teeth, but she continued to stay silent as she rubbed the rope against the sharp edge.

"This is to easy for you, time to shake things up a bit," he walked away from her and held the scalpel close to Tali's neck.

Abby finally was able to cut through the rope, she got free and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.

* * *

"Which room McGee?" Gibbs asked as he ran down the left hall of the thirteenth floor.

"Room seven-hundred thirty-seven," he answered quickly.

The team busted into the dark room, quickly someone flicked the lights on.

The room was completely white, Tali sat in a chair in the middle of the room with tears streaming down her face.

Ziva almost ran to her daughter, when there was a shuffle behind the counter that would have been the bar in the room.

They all pointed the gun in that direction, prepared for Dustin to jump up and shoot at them.

Instead Abby stood up from behind the counter, bloodstained her white shirt and jacket, blood was splattered on her face and it was on her hands.

Abby dropped the bloody scalpel and pointed at her daughter.

"Don't let her see me like this," she said simply.


	19. Happily Ever After

**This is the last chapter. I hope you all have liked this story and I want to say thank you for all of the support. I loved every single one of the reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_Abby dropped the bloody scalpel and pointed at her daughter._

_"Don't let her see me like this," she said simply._

* * *

__"Ziva, take care of your family," Eli said as he cupped his daughter's cheek.

"I will Abba," she said with a smile.

Eli moved to the side and walked up to Abby who was holding his granddaughter.

"Do not let my daughter get out of line, alright?" he joked.

"I'll keep her in line," Abby smiled.

"Goodbye little one, I hope I get to see you again soon," he said as he bent down a bit to talk face to face with Tali.

"Tali smiled at her grandfather and waved at him.

Eli smiled and walked back to his daughter.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her.

"Shalom, Ziva, I will see you soon," he whispered.

"Shalom, Abba, I will bring them to Israel one day, Abigail has always wanted to go.

Eli let go of his daughter, picked up his bag and walked onto the plane.

Abby walked up next to Ziva as the plane took off.

"We will see him again," she said comfortingly to Ziva.

"I know," Ziva said as she smiled with content at her lover.

Abby smiled back and turned to walk back toward the car, knowing that Ziva would follow her.

"What next?" Abby asked.

"Next, we find Tony a girlfriend and we live happily ever after," Ziva said as she waited for Abby to get Tali securely in the car seat.

"Sounds like a plan," Abby smiled as she shut her daughter's door.

Ziva opened Abby's door and smiled at her.

"I thought so," Ziva smiled at Abby.

Abby leaned forward and pecked Ziva's lips before getting in the car.

Ziva shut her door before running around the side of the car and got in herself.

"So, Ziva, does this 'Happily Ever After' plan involve us getting married?" Abby asked with a smile as she rested her hand on the window and her head in her hand.

"Depends," Ziva said with a shrug as she started to drive away.

"Depends on what?" Abby asked with a smile as she watched her lover drive.

"Depends on weather or not you want to get married," Ziva smiled at Abby.

"We need to set a date then," Abby smiled and rested her hand on Ziva's thigh.

"We will go set the date Saturday, yes?" Ziva asked as she started to drive again.

"That sounds good," Abby agreed with a smile.


End file.
